Forged Within the Flame
by McRaider
Summary: (COMPLETE) A Severitus Challenge. Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts for their fifth year but this year things will change. Form Pen name was Smallone 86-perment pen name is to be Steffi Snape
1. Return to Hogwarts

Forged Within the Flames  
  
By SmallOne-86  
  
Summary--Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts for another adventure packed year. Three teachers and a new fifth year student join them. Will these changes mean an end to Harry Potter, or Voldemort? Someone will die, someone will get hurt, someone will cry, someone will leave, someone will wed, and someone will find their family. Read and find out who.  
  
Disclaimer--I own anyone you don't recognize, Leanne, Roxanne, and Emily. Everyone else isn't mine, if I've forgotten any characters you don't know, sorry I own them too! This is a Severtius Challenge with a few ideas from others pitched in.  
  
Chapter One--Return to Hogwarts  
  
Harry smiled as he and his three friends, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron entered the Great Hall to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Great Hall was decorated with colors from each house as well as Hogwarts colors itself. Above them the bewitched ceiling displaying the stormy dark clouds, rain was falling half way down the hall.  
  
The four friends sat down at the Gryffindor table, quickly immersing themselves in talk of their summer. Harry said nothing of his summer, having spent a lot of it under the cupboard when he wasn't getting the stuffing beaten out of him. Dumbledore had told him he would have to spend the whole summer there instead of going to the Burrow. On September 1st, Vernon had drove him and his stuff to the station and dropped him off. To get his mind off the horrible summer events, Harry's eyes naturally turned towards the teacher's table at the front of the large room. He smiled when he saw the usual people. Hagrid, a large man half giant, was just sitting down in his seat. Harry and his friends had befriended Hagrid instantly, finding him both friend and almost like an Uncle. Beside him sat Madam Hooch, her bright yellow eyes glowing as another year of Quidditch and broom flying began. On the other side of her was Professor Flitwick, the small dwarf like teacher who taught Charms was smiling as he spoke to Madam Hooch. However, when Harry's eyes traveled to the teacher beside Flitwick he became confused.  
  
A young woman with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes sat between Flitwick and Dumbledore. A smile was planted on her face as she spoke to Professor Dumbledore. She was easily the youngest person up there, probably in her early thirties and no older. As Harry looked at her, he found her eyes to be quite striking, much like Dumbledore's. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Dumbledore caught Harry's eyes and smiled brightly at him, then returned his attention to the young woman beside him.  
  
Harry knew that Dumbledore would explain that later. On Dumbledore's other side was an empty seat for Professor McGonagall, the Transfigurations Professor, and head of the Gryffindor house. She was strict, but it was no secret that she looked out for all her students and was especially of fond Harry, as most of the teachers were, with the exception of one who was sitting beside McGonagall's empty seat.  
  
Professor Severus Snape, a man who seemed to loathe everything that had to do with Harry Potter. He had hated Harry since his first day at Hogwarts five years ago.. He was the Potions Master, but fancied the Dark Arts. He was a distant man, with a somewhat monotone voice and a pensive attitude towards most of the students and staff, except Dumbledore, whom he seemed to get along well with most of the time. He had dark brown eyes, a crooked nose a firm jaw and jet black hair that surrounded his thin pale face.  
  
Next to Snape was another person Harry didn't recognize, and this woman looked very much like the other woman, only had blond hair and was maybe a year or so older. She was talking to Snape, smiling and laughing periodically, which Harry found somewhat odd, since he had never heard the Potions master say anything funny.  
  
Next to her was a person that caused Harry to break into a huge smile. Professor Lupin. He had been the Dark Arts teacher two years ago and had returned to the school. He was also talking to Snape and the young woman beside him. When he looked up and saw Harry. He smiled pleasantly; Lupin had taken a quick liking to Harry as well, having been James Potter's best friend when they had gone to Hogwarts. Harry smiled back, then turned as the big doors of the Great Hall opened wide. Professor McGonagall and first years entered. There was one girl, with jet black hair and green eyes that walked beside McGonagall; she had a smile on her face as she caught the attention of Dumbledore.  
  
As they stopped in front of the stool and Sorting hat, Dumbledore rose. He stretched out his hand into the air, stopping the talking, and smiled.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, some beginning of the year announcements. To start with, the Forbidden Forest was given its name for a reason, so please keep out of it. As some of you may have already noticed, three teachers from last year are no longer with us. Professor Moody had other things he had to attend to, so I'm pleased to say Professor Remus Lupin will be returning, hopefully for a wonderful year and longer if we can keep him," Dumbledore smiled with Lupin as students as the students cheered for him; even the Slytherin table seemed pleased to see him back.  
  
"Silence, thank you. We've also added two new teachers. Sadly, Professor Binns has moved on and is no longer with us, as well as Professor Trelawney," There was another uproar of cheers, Dumbledore smiled as he knew most students found Trelawney to be somewhat on the unstable side. After it quieted down again he spoke.  
  
"Taking their places will be two new teachers. To my right is Professor Roxanne and on my left is Professor Leanne Dumbledore. My daughters." Everyone was shocked, it wasn't that they didn't think the professor couldn't have children, more that they hadn't thought that he had. Harry smiled at the thought, knowing now that History and Divination would probably much more interesting and hopefully not as spacey as before.  
  
"A fifth year student will also be joining us. Emily Bryant." The young girl with jet black hair stepped forward smiling and looked at him, turning to McGonagall as she placed the hat on her head. There was silence, as everyone waited.  
  
Emily sat in the chair, nervous. She really wanted Gryffindor and the hat spoke as it thought about all she had, until finally it bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" The entire table stood up and cheered as she hurried over to sit down beside Harry. Everyone gaped. As the two sat side-by-side it was hardly unnoticeable.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron said as he looked from his best friend to the new girl. He hadn't really noticed that Harry had changed. His hair was now much darker than it had been the year before, his face more pale, more long and narrow.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"You two could be twins," Hermione whispered as she looked at them as well. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at the young girl.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley, his younger sister Ginny Weasly and Hermione Granger," Harry said. Emily smiled and shook his outstretched hand, as their hands met she couldn't quite explain it, but it was as though a part of her that had always been missing was suddenly found; a connection was made.  
  
It was half an hour later that everyone was finally Sorted and Dumbledore rose again as McGonagall chimed her fork against her wine glass to call the attention of the students.  
  
"Let it be a glorious year. May the feast begin." Instantly the tables were lined with food and the children began to eat.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Admit it Harry, something is up. That girl looks exactly like you!" Ron exclaimed as he sat in his best friend's room. They had managed Prefects this year so they each got their own room. Hermione came in.  
  
"Is he still going on about Emily?" Hermione had also made Prefect this year, to her delight and no one's surprise.  
  
"Yes," Harry said looking at him. Quickly picking up his books he groaned.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ron asked.  
  
"We have double Potions tomorrow with Slytherin," he said and the other two friends groaned as well.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Snape sat quietly in front of the fire, his mind set firmly on the issues at hand. He knew full well the reaction that had come when everyone saw Harry Potter and Emily Bryant together. It was hard to miss; they looked like identical twins only of the opposite sex.  
  
In his lap sat a photo album, a human one, not bewitched. It was opened to a page that held two pictures on it. The left was a picture of six people, no more than seventeen, each in comfortable clothes, and all smiling wide. The three boys were standing over three girls, The young man in the middle had jet black hair and was smiling widely; it was Snape. On either side of him were his friends' Lupin and Potter. In front of them sat the three girls, each one positioned in front of their boyfriends. On the right was a picture of a young Snape holding Lily's hand, as they smiled at one another.  
  
"Fifteen years later and I still can't escape those eyes," he whispered.  
  
Severus jumped slightly when there was a knock on his door. As it opened he saw Leanne Dumbledore slowly walk in. He snorted slightly, thinking of the irony.  
  
When they had first started school, none of them had gotten along. Potter and Lupin were best friends with Sirius and Pettigrew, while Severus had been a loner and Lily's best friend had been Leanne.  
  
Their third year at Hogwarts had been a horrible accident, where Severus had almost died, and the one to save him was James. James and Severus had never really talked about it, the truth was James knew it was his own damn fault, but they had instantly become friends. A year later Roxanne Dumbledore, or Roxy as they called her had joined the school and the group of friends as well. Lupin had almost immediately taken to her, finding her sweet and endearing. At the time James had been dating Leanne, and Severus, Lily.  
  
Everyone was sure they would remain that way forever. But, Leanne soon discovered she had love not for James, but for Severus. Roxanne and Lupin were separated when he finished school. Severus and Lily had gotten married right out of school, and remained that way for a year, then the twins were born. However, in the fear that the twins might be hurt or turned into Death Eaters like Severus, he and Lily told only four people about the twin's real parentage; James Potter, Leanne Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. Lily had openly refused to tell her dear friend Sirius, in fear that he would react badly to this, seeing as Sirius could hardly stand being around Severus. So in attempts to keep the twins safe, Leanne took Emily and left for the states, intending on bring the girl back when it was safe. While Lily and James pretended that there had only been one child and that he was theirs, cast a mirror spell on him and pretended Lily had never married Severus. They then named Sirius God-father and Severus disappeared, forever.  
  
"What would people say if they saw Leanne Dumbledore walking into Professor Snape's quarters?" he asked slyly. He couldn't remember the times the girls had snuck down to his quarters, or him to theirs. Back then the rivalry, although still there, was not nearly as bad. Slytherins were friends with Gryffindors, and visa versa.  
  
"Probably the same thing they said when we were students," she said smiling.  
  
"How did you convince Albus to allow you to teach here?" She smiled as he hugged her close. He had missed her in the fifteen years away.  
  
"Wasn't really hard. He wanted to make sure the three of us were safe, and the only way he could do that was if we were here. So here we are. Emily knows her father works here, and part of her is praying he knows too," Severus touched her cheek.  
  
"He knows, oh he knows. Does she know about her brother and mom?" Leanne smiled.  
  
"She knows she has a brother, and that her mother died by Voldermort's hands. Severus it's been fourteen years, but she never stopped loving you or believing that you loved her."  
  
"I never stopped loving her," he whispered. His lips touching her's, wondering if it had really been twenty years since he had been with this woman, and fourteen since he had been with any woman.  
  
"I loved Lily," he whispered.  
  
"I know you did Severus, I was at your wedding, and the birth of Harry and Emily. I'm their God-mother. I know you loved her, and she loved you more than you may ever know. I don't want to replace your wife, just help you heal since it," she said placing a gentle hand on his cheek.  
  
"Do you really wanna fall for the 'Greasy git'?"  
  
"Severus, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. Now let them see the real you, not this Mr. Hyde you put up every time you're around the Slytherins. That's not the man Lily married, and that's not the man I loved."  
  
"I can't, I'm a Death Eater. I have to do it, if not for me, then for Emily, and Harry. I swore to Lily I would protect them. They're my children."  
  
"Severus, you aren't that man. At least tell Emily. Tell her soon, in Dumbledore's quarters. She'll accept it, I know she will."  
  
"But will Harry?" Snape asked.  
  
A/N:Okay, this is actually my very first Harry Potter story, my best friends and I are avid if not obsessed with Harry Potter so I decided to write this. Please review and let me know what you think. This isn't my first story ever, just the first HP. You really won't have to wait too long for each chapter as long as I remain about three ahead of posting. 


	2. The Truth and the Temper

A/N: I don't own the Remus and Snape scene, it's just a modified version, please no flames, review.  
  
Chapter Two-The Temper Ron slowly awoke the next morning and looked at his best friend. While Harry had changed a lot over the summer, Ron hadn't realized how much until he got a really good look at him.  
  
"Harry, you changed so much," Ron whispered. Harry shrugged, the truth was he knew it too. He had grown a good four inches, growing lankier, he had slightly broader shoulders, his face was skinny and pale, with high cheek bones. His eyes were still their usual intense green color. His hair was now jet black with auburn streaks through it.  
  
"You okay Harry?" Ron asked quietly. Harry looked at him and nodded. Sighing, the two headed downstairs to the Great Hall, where they were joined by the girls. They were all eating when Leanne Dumbledore walked over.  
  
"Well?" She asked, smiling at her God-daughter.  
  
"It was good," Emily said smiling back. Leanne nodded, she looked across at her God-son, and realized that Severus wouldn't be able to hide the truth much longer. Harry was already starting to resemble his father to every detail, except for Sev's dark eyes.  
  
"I'm Professor Leanne Dumbledore, you must be Harry Potter. Call me Leanne. I'll see you later," she said, she leaned over to kiss Emily's head, before heading up to the table. Harry watched her sitting down next to Snape. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He watched her say something and then for the first time in Harry's five years at Hogwarts, he saw Severus Snape smirk.  
  
"What's your relation to her?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's my God-mother. I really don't know much more than that. I have a father and a brother. My real mum is dead, but Leanne has always been my mother."  
  
"Wicked, Both Harry's folks are dead too" Ron said, and was elbowed by Harry at the same time. They continued to eat, though all the while something was bothering Harry. There was just something about Snape and that woman. He gasped when he felt a punch in his arm, instantly he sent his hand to protect it.  
  
"Harry," Ron said, surprised by his friend's reaction. He hadn't hit Harry that hard, but Harry acted as though he had snapped his arm in two.  
  
"Merlin Ron, all you had to do was call my name!" Harry bit in a sharp warning tone, that reminded him far too much of Snape.  
  
"I did Harry! Four times." Just then Snape passed the table looking at Harry.  
  
"Potter, see me after class," with that he walked by.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The potions class room was dimly lit, Snape briskly entered the room, speaking in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"Pair up with the person to your right, here is your potion, make it," he said. Emily looked over at Harry with disgust.  
  
"Is he always such a bastard?" she asked. Snape flinched at the words used to describe him by his own daughter. It hurt to know that everyone thought of him as a jerk.  
  
"Yes," Ron said.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley, for being too loud, and being a redhead," he said eyeing his children and Ron. As he watched Harry and Emily side by side working through their potions, he couldn't get over how much they seemed to look like him, though he smiled inwardly when he saw their brilliant green eyes. Exactly the same, with just as much passion in them as Lily's.  
  
Lily had been good in Potions, but she had a knack for everything, including History and Transfiguration. She would come to Severus every year holding up her grades and smiling. He would always tell her how proud he was of her and then continue with what he was doing.  
  
Class finally ended and the students all filed out, but before Harry could leave, Snape reached out and grabbed his bruised arm. Harry cried out in pain. Snape withdrew his hand in horror.  
  
"What happened?" He asked. Pushing the sleeve to the robe back he surveyed the damage. Harry's left arm was black, blue and swollen.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said, fearfully. Snape could see the shame in his eyes.  
  
"This isn't from Weasly, it's an inflicted mark. Potter, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, damn! Why doesn't anyone listen. Just leave me ALONE!" He yelled in his potion master's face. Snape stood, dumbfounded, as Harry stalked out of his room, in the same demeanor as he himself would if annoyed or angry.  
  
Snape made a mental note to talk to the boy later, and got ready for his next class. Meanwhile Harry arrived in DADA and took a seat beside Ron.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Harry. As I was saying, this year will be a tough one and I don't want anyone late unless they have to be," Lupin wasn't usually harsh, but with what was going on, he had to be.  
  
"Yes sir, sorry Professor," Harry spoke softly. Lupin smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Potter, Professor Snape won't be holding you back again." With a smile he turned back around. Harry smiled softly and quickly got to taking the notes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Remus hurriedly stalked the potions master, tailing him until he finally caught up with his old and bitter friend. He growled slightly, realizing this wouldn't be easy.  
  
"Severus," he spoke.  
  
"Leave me alone," Severus said angrily.  
  
"I can't believe you still haven't told him," Remus said, a vague tone of disbelief coloring his tone. Severus whirled to glare at him angrily, lips pulled back from clenched teeth.  
  
"Told who what? I haven't the slightest idea what you're on about." Severus growled, but was cut off by a sharp returned gaze from Remus.  
  
"You know very well who and what I mean, Severus. It's been fifteen years.he has a right to know you."  
  
"Know me?! Why in the hell does he have a right to know me?" Snape yelled, and turned to stalk away. Remus, however, latched tightly onto his shoulder and forced him to stay his ground.  
  
"Let me go, werewolf." He growled, but Remus kept his grip. For a moment, he didn't say anything, his expression shifting between concern and disbelief.  
  
"He IS yours, Severus. Surely you know that. they are both yours, you were there. Or have you forgotten the pain you two went through to protect your children."  
  
Snape didn't replied, although his eyes said all Remus needed.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell him?! He could have grown up without all the lies."  
  
"Oh, yes indeed. As if I would just pop up on his doorstep and admit to marrying his mother, that would go great wouldn't it Lupin. 'Hi Harry, listen your mum and I went on about if for nearly five years, we had you and your sister, sorry about not being there for you, will you be my son? He would love that."  
  
"Well, you've never seemed to worry about other's reactions to you before. You've got to TELL him! He'll probably find out on his own eventually, and just imagine what a mess that would be.."  
  
"Not anymore of one than if I WERE to tell him. Can you imagine what would happen were he to know? ME?! His FATHER?! You can't honestly expect that he'd be happy in the least. I am not the type of person that can be a father."  
  
"Oh, so that's it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't think you're worthy."  
  
"I'll be astounded if you can think of anyone LESS worthy. I was a Death Eater, Remus, I've done more evil than I can rightly remember.I'm not worthy of being ANYONE'S parent, and besides, I wouldn't even know how. And how do you think he would feel? You obviously have taken a liking to him, what do you think it would do to him if he were to discover that his real father was a murderer? A conscienceless follower of the Dark Lord? A cruel, bitter teacher hated by the entire school? It'd break him, I've no doubt that it would."  
  
"Then that just proves that you need to get to know him."  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Tell me.why ARE you always on his case? Why is it that you always single him out for ridicule?"  
  
"Simple. To teach him a lesson. Everyone else here, you included, tend to treat him like some high-and-mighty savior of the wizarding world. Half of the people who claim to be his friends would turn on him in an instant if his 'heroic' image were to be tarnished. He's got to learn to fend for himself out there, one way or another. If I don't break him of the spoiled lifestyle he probably enjoys at home, who will? You? Dumbledore? I highly doubt it."  
  
"I thought that might be your reason."  
  
"What? You'd better not even consider criticizing me for my methods, for I assure you, there's plenty I could say about yours."  
  
"Have you heard about the Dursleys at all? The muggle family he lives with?"  
  
"Of course not. If you'll remember correctly, I was comatose when he was placed with them, and I don't tend to bother with 'gossip.'"  
  
"I've noticed. Either way, you wouldn't have learned anything more. Harry doesn't like to talk about them at all, I'm afraid I found out rather by accident."  
  
"Found out what?"  
  
"Have you ever seen Harry getting mail in the Great Hall? Or going home for the Christmas holidays?"  
  
"No, but I hardly see what that has to do with anything."  
  
"Severus, the first day of classes I asked him to stay after the lesson. I'd noticed he was looking ill, and I wanted to ask what was wrong. He was VERY reluctant to tell me, but after I slipped a little calming potion in his tea, he eventually gave in and told me some of what had happened."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"His uncle beats him, Severus; quite often, in fact. As it turned out, he had a pair of cracked ribs, as well as severe bruising across his chest and back. I cornered Mr. Ron Weasley to find out more about the Dursley's, and I daresay it isn't pleasant. Evidently, they weren't even going to let him come to school this year. I suppose it was a lucky thing that I showed up.Anyway, one year, Weasley and his brothers had to actually break him out of that house as if it were a prison, bars on his window and everything."  
  
"What?! Impossible.Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to stay in a place like that."  
  
"Dumbledore doesn't know about it. Harry's too proud and ashamed to tell him, and I imagine he doesn't want any more attention drawn to him, either. He made me promise not to tell a soul after I found out, and I've kept that promise until now. I tried to get him to tell Dumbledore, but I'm afraid he's just as stubborn as you."  
  
"They .beat him? Why? He's their blood, surely they didn't.."  
  
"The Dursleys hate magic, Severus. You didn't know Lily as well as I did, but I'm sure you heard her mention Petunia?"  
  
"Once or twice, and never with pleasure."  
  
"Yes, well Petunia hated Lily above and beyond a simple sibling rivalry.she thought Lily was a freak. Once they no longer had to live in the same house, Petunia severed all relations with her sister. She's carried that hate on to Harry, and her husband is the same way. Harry had to sleep locked in a broom closet for eleven years."  
  
"Remus, you are coming with me to see Albus this instant, I'll not allow that.that FAMILY to ever."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Tell Harry."  
  
"I can't, you know that!"  
  
"He's your SON, Severus."  
  
"I'm aware of that."  
  
"Then say it, admit it out loud."  
  
"Fine. Harry is my son. Now, can we please get on with it? I may not wish that fact to be known, but I will NOT stand for ANYONE mistreating him."  
  
"And how, precisely, do you think he sees YOUR behavior toward him and all the Gryffindors?"  
  
"That is different. I have no choice, as long as Voldemort lives and I retain my title as 'spy.'"  
  
"Yes, but you could always let him know that..let him know YOU."  
  
"Oh, so we're back on that again, are we?"  
  
"It's the only way you can keep him safe from the Dursleys..by telling him the truth."  
  
"As I've already said, no. WE will inform Albus of the.abuse, and nothing more."  
  
"If we tell Dumbledore, he will remove Harry from that house. Harry will have no choice but to go to an orphanage or a temporary care facility. Now, imagine what that would do to him..he's already got more than enough in common with the Dark Lord, how do you think he'd react to yet another?"  
  
"Surely no worse than if I talked to him."  
  
"I doubt that, Severus. I will make you a deal. If you agree to tell Harry and Dumbledore the truth, then I will come with you right now to talk to him about the Dursleys."  
  
"But then Albus would send him to live with ME. I couldn't do that Remus, I'd be worse than the Dursleys."  
  
"No you wouldn't. You've never hit a student, and I know for a fact that all that yelling you do is just an act. You only need to give yourself a chance, and spare your son another summer of beatings."  
  
"Very well.."  
  
"Promise and swear that you will tell Harry, and soon."  
  
"I promise that I will tell.Harry.the truth before Christmas. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Yes, but you understand that I am not doing this for 'me.' I'm doing this for Harry.and for you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. You have a son and a daughter, Severus. You have as much right to know them as they does you. You're all the only real family the three of you has."  
  
"I'd have to agree with you on the last.but can we please get on with it? I'd like to tell Albus and get this whole thing over with as soon as possible, I'm sure he'll have plenty to say."  
  
"He won't be ashamed of you, you know that."  
  
"Yes.but then he doesn't have to be, I'm plenty ashamed for both of us," Remus stopped and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder.  
  
"No matter what anyone says, you are a decent and carrying man, stop showing people otherwise." 


	3. The Explanation

A/N:Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter Three-The Explanation  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly. Harry was thrilled when the Quidditch team had their first meeting and he was voted Captain.  
  
"I'm honored, thanks guys. We'll begin practice next week, tryouts are on Friday and Saturday. Anyone interested can show up." The rest of the team nodded. They would need a new Keeper since Wood had left two years ago.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
By Saturday Harry found himself tired and very much out of energy. Emily, Ginny and Hermione had come along to watch and support Harry and Ron. Ron was trying out for Keeper. Harry was sure he would make it, since Ron seemed very good at it.  
  
Halfway through tryouts it began to rain and pour. Finally after nine Harry called them down and they all headed inside, wet, muddy and tired. Harry was halfway to his dorm when he felt a hand on his arm, again he wanted to gasp by the pain it caused. He was pulled to the side, and met by Severus Snape's dark menacing eyes.  
  
"Come with me, Potter," Harry didn't have the energy to argue and followed Snape wearily to his office.  
  
"Sir, can't we do this later? I'm tired and wet and cold," he said, exhausted.  
  
"Tell me where you got those bruises, and I'm sure there are more where those came from, am I right?" Harry said nothing for a moment, then nodded. Severus sighed.  
  
"My guess is you didn't get into a fight, because I would have heard about it by now, so can I leave it to your Uncle Vernon?" Harry looked down, tears welling in his eyes. Sighing, Snape approached Harry and touched his chin, gently pulling it so he could get a good view of the boy's face.  
  
"What happened, Harry?" He asked, taking Harry by surprise when he didn't use his harsh forceful tone, but a soft loving tone.  
  
"You want the whole story?" Snape sighed, he could see that whatever this was, it would take a while.  
  
"Go take a shower, and then meet me down in my quarters, and Harry, you best meet me down there in half an hour, or Dumbledore will be asking more questions than me." Harry nodded and slowly walked out of the room. He had been taken back by how concerned the man seemed about him.  
  
'Snape actually cares about someone other than himself, there's a concept.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry slowly entered Snape's privet chambers, it was nice and warm, with a fire going in the fireplace. Harry didn't see Snape, so he walked over to the couch and sat down as he saw a photo album. Curious, he slowly opened it and smirked. They were stationary pictures. A young-looking Severus Snape watched him, although not smiling, he wasn't frowning.  
  
"Potter," a warning tone bit, causing Harry to quickly close the book. Severus sat down in a chair across from Harry and sighed.  
  
"Now, tell me the whole story, please," Severus said. Harry looked at him funny.  
  
"What?" Severus asked.  
  
"Nothing, just never really heard you sound worried before."  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me Harry, many things you'll learn by the end of the school year. However, we're not here to talk about me."  
  
Nodding Harry sighed and sat back, and began the long tale. He started with how Vernon had beaten him considerably after returning from Hogwarts unscathed. To the end of the summer when he got beat by a razor sharp belt, the entire time he was trying to gain composure, Snape could see the boy was losing the fight.  
  
"Did he hit you before this summer Harry?" Snape asked. Harry slowly nodded. Severus cursed himself for not finding Harry sooner and taking him away from those awful muggles.  
  
"Bastards," Snape said angrily.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You're not going back there, Harry." Harry looked at his teacher, quizzically.  
  
"Professor, please don't tell anyone. Truth is, as much as I'd love to get away from that place, I don't want to end up in some orphanage. Then I'd be The-poor-beaten-boy-who-lived." Severus sat down beside the boy.  
  
"You will not be going back with them, I promise you that. You have a family, you just didn't know about it. Harry, I want Poppy to take a look at that arm."  
  
  
  
"Sir? What family?"  
  
"First off.I wish to apologize. The way I act in the classroom, towards you especially, is not the way I am; it hasn't been for a long time, anyway. I behave the way I do because of the Slytherins.I'm sure that you're aware that many of their parents are Death Eaters?"  
  
"Yes...I know of a few."  
  
"As far as they know, I am a loyal Death Eater. As long as I am needed as a spy, I must keep up my act. All Death Eaters are expected to despise Gryffindor and Muggleborns, and you especially for what you did to Voldemort. If I were to show leniency, any at all..my loyalty would be questioned. In reality, I don't hate you. As of yet, you won't understand why, but.you bring up many painful memories for me, as well as a lot of other issues that I'm still trying to deal with. Therefore.I am sorry, Harry. I should have told you that it was an act, and nothing more."  
  
"That.that's alright, Professor. You've told me now."  
  
"I appreciate that, Harry.but I'm sure you won't feel that way in a minute. I'm sure you're not fond of all the secrets that have been kept from you over the years."  
  
"No, I'm not.it always seems like everybody else knows more about me than I do."  
  
"Yes, and I always thought that you grew up with full knowledge of who you were, of what you did. I assumed you'd been spoiled by your aunt and uncle, placed high on some pedestal like so many seem to do. But now I know differently..Remus told me about what they did to you, before you admitted it that is."  
  
"He...he told?! But, he promised that he wouldn't."  
  
"He kept his promise well, Harry.he had good reason to tell me,"  
  
"You haven't.told anyone else, have you?"  
  
"Dumbledore knows, but that is all."  
  
"Oh..I suppose I'll be.staying at some orphanage now.."  
  
"No, you won't be. I made a deal with Remus after he told me, Harry. I agreed to tell you a .rather large secret, if he promised to tell Dumbledore about the abuse,"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"First you must promise me that you won't run off, and you'll hear me out,"  
  
"Okay.I promise."  
  
"Thank you. Now I'm quite sure you'll hate me even more than you already do after this.but you must be told the truth. Lily and I got married right out of school, and remained that way for a year, then we had twins. However, in the fear that the twins might be hurt or turned into Death Eaters like myself, Lily and I agreed to only tell four people about the twin's real parentage; James Potter, Leanne Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. Lily had openly refused to tell her dear friend Sirius, in fear that he would react badly to this, seeing as Sirius could hardly stand being around me. So in attempts to keep the twins safe, Leanne took Emily and left for the states, intending on bring the girl back when it was safe. While Lily and James pretended that there had only been one child and that he was theirs, cast a mirror spell on him and pretended Lily had never married me. They then named Sirius God-father and I disappeared, forever."  
  
"What.? I mean.no, that can't be..James."  
  
"But.if that's true, then that means that.that.you're my father."  
  
"Yes, it does," Snape said, his voice full of fear, which frightened to Harry beyond all reason.  
  
"H-how do you know? For sure? I mean.surely someone would have."  
  
"I know because there is no way that you could not be. Looking at you, now especially, I can see little pieces of myself. Your position in Quidditch, some of your attitudes and expressions.they all remind me of myself when I was your age. You are my son, Harry, I was there, so were Lupin, Lea and Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"But.why didn't anyone tell me sooner? Why was I."  
  
"I thought that you would be better off living with the muggles. After the fall of Voldemort, I was hospitalized during the time you were being delivered to the Dursleys. Afterward, I was imprisoned for a short time while I was put on trial for my association with the Dark Lord. When I was finally freed, I thought that you'd be better off surrounded by family and with a memory of Lily and James, than you would be with me, a former 'dark' wizard. If you had grown up knowing about me, you would have been ridiculed about your birth, assaulted with questions. I was afraid.I didn't, and still don't, have the slightest idea on how to be a father. I was terrified that I would mess up, that something would happen to you if I were to claim you as my son. I am sorry that you had to grow up with those.people, and that you've lived with yet another lie. I should have checked up on you, and I should have found out how they were treating you, taken you out of that place."  
  
"It's.okay. Don't worry about it. I'll forgive you all that if you promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me that I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys, or go to an orphanage or anything like that."  
  
"I promise that you'll never have to see those people ever again. You could stay with me for the holiday, if you wish."  
  
"Okay, I think I'd.like that." "God...you're my father.I have a father.."  
  
"Harry, you'd better get you back to the dorms now. I know it's an awful lot to take in, but I'd like to talk to you again tomorrow, if that is alright."  
  
"Yes.that sounds like a good idea," Harry whispered.  
  
A/N: Once again that past scene wasn't all mine, things were placed to fit my story, I hope it's not too bad. Chapter Three will be up soon. Please review ::looks around and smiles:: it'll get better. just wait until Sirius finds out. hehe. Update: Due to some minor problems, (like losing everything I had saved to this) I will not be putting up chapter four until the weekend or Monday, or until I manage to rewrite the entire thing, again. Please review, and hope I find it.) 


	4. What Should I do?

A/N: Yes, a TWIN!!!! HEHE I'm so evil, the good news is I rebooted my computer and found my pervious work! YAY. So Chapter Five should be up come Saturday night. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. This chapter, and Chapter five are dedicated to my friend Krystal, who really helped me a lot with all the small technical things you don't see unless you are really paying attention too. Please enjoy and review! Thanks  
  
Chapter Four-What Should I do Severus walked through the doors to the Great Hall, all students talking around him. Walking towards the Gryffindor's table he looked at Harry and Emily who were sitting across from one another.  
  
"Potter," his tone serious, the tone however, did not reach his eyes as he gazed upon his son. Harry looked up and for the first time saw love in his father's eyes.  
  
"Yes Professor," Harry said.  
  
"I'd like to see you before class," he said, eyeing his daughter, who seemed almost afraid of him. Harry looked over at her and back at him.  
  
"Yes sir," he said. With a nod Severus walked off. Harry watched him and sighed, part of him was still trying to fathom that he had a father. Then something struck him, how was he to tell Sirius, what would he do. From what Snape, no his father, had told him the only people that knew were Professor Lupin, Professor Leanne, James, and Professor Dumbledore. Sirius had hated Severus Snape, and Harry had the feeling that Sirius would be none to happy about this new discovery. Sighing he made a mental note to talk to Professor Lupin about what he should tell his God-father.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran quickly to his Potion's class. He was only going to be able to talk to his father for a few minutes before class started. He burst through the door, only to find Severus grading papers as he looked up he smiled slightly.  
  
"Your mother wasn't very good at being prompt either," Harry sighed and approached him.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered. Nodding Severus looked at him.  
  
"I want you to be there when I tell your sister tonight. I'm going to give you both a detention for eight in my classroom. Leanne will be here as well. The truth is going to come out Harry, and I need you there to help me. Will you please be there?"  
  
"Sure, hey dad, um, well okay, I've got a problem."  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"It's about my God-father."  
  
"I'm not the person you should be speaking to about this. You really should talk to Professor Lupin, your God-father and I never got along. In fact he was often the one plotting against me," Snape whispered.  
  
"Dad, you weren't very popular when you were young were you?"  
  
"Ha, are you kidding, until James and I finally got on good terms, we hated one another. I was probably the most hated person in the school. Your mother, and Leanne cared about me, but that was about it for a long time."  
  
"I wish I was unpopular, truth is the only thing they really see is the hero in their minds. I didn't stop Voldermort, or kill him, I just got lucky," Harry whispered. Severus smiled and gently touched his son's shoulder. Harry looked at him, green looking in black.  
  
"Someday Harry, we'll try and get you a normal life." Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"You're a lot cooler when you're not around the Slytherin," Severus smiled softly at this.  
  
"Thanks kid, now take a seat," he said. Harry nodded and sat down at his seat, seconds later students began to file in. Severus instantly snapped into his attitude of a Death Eater and began class. He was lucky when he found a way to give Emily a detention, as well as Harry. Harry rarely screwed up an assignment, so Severus instantly figured it was because he knew Severus would need a reason to give them a detention.  
  
"Bryant, Potter, detention, at eight for screwing up your assignment," He said annoyed.  
  
Harry, and his friends slowly walked out of the class room, Harry sighed, now would be a good time to go find Lupin.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to take a walk, I'll meet you for Lunch in the Great Hall," he said. Ron smiled and together he and the others went back to the dorms. Harry quickly hurried to Lupin's class room.  
  
Remus Lupin was sitting in his class, writing something on a long piece of parchment, his class empty and brightly lit. Harry sighed, although he was sure the man was busy he really needed to talk to him. He cleared his throat to attract Lupin's attention.  
  
Lupin looked up and smiled slightly, pleased to see one of his favorite students standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hello Harry, how are you?" He asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Harry said. Lupin nodded and backed away from his desk.  
  
"Let's take a walk, it's a little chilly in here," he said. Harry knew that Lupin wasn't big on being inside at all times. Together the two men headed out to the lake.  
  
"Professor Snape, dad, told me. Everything. How did you find out?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Lily was never very good at keep secrets from me, originally she wanted to only tell Leanne, and James. Severus quickly told her that Albus was to be told, for safety reason. She then insisted upon me knowing. Your mother and I were as close as could be. I loved her like a sister. She and I talked for a long time before you were born, originally I was going to be your God-father, but I wasn't her choice or James at that point, Sirius was."  
  
"How will I tell him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, I'm afraid I really can't tell you the answer to that. You found something that your heart has always longed for; on the other hand you are also stuck with the choice of who you want to live with. Harry look at me," Lupin said as he stopped in front of Harry. The boy looked up at his teacher and friend, Lupin placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and bent down slightly, gazing into his emerald green eyes.  
  
"Harry, tell me, how did you feel two days ago, before knowing you actually had a family?" Harry looked down at the ground and shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, alone, sad, like I had no purpose in the world. I mean sure people called me The-Boy-Who-Lived, but there were times I felt I should have been the boy who died. There were days I wish my parents had lived and I hadn't." He said, tears forming in his eyes. Taking a step towards Harry, Lupin wrapped his arms around the fifteen year old boy.  
  
"Harry, son, don't ever feel that way. So many people do love you for who you are, not what you stand for. Now tell me how you feel, or how you felt when Severus told you the truth."  
  
"I dunno, I was sorta feeling betrayed, scared, but at the same time happy, I had a reason for being here, I had a reason to live. I had this man, who was telling me that he never really hated me. Here was this man who for fifteen years had simply been trying to protect me, but when he discovered a truth he never even knew, and suddenly he wanted to protect me even more, wanted to be there. I have a dad, a father, a daddy who loves me, and for once I feel happy about being The-Boy-Who-Lived. For a fleeting moment I was so sure everything would be okay. I thought that all of this was some bad dream, and I had this loving father," Harry began to sob against Remus' shoulder. Remus gently lifted the boy into his arms, as though he weighed nothing and walked towards a tree, where he sat down on the grass and just held the skinny boy in his arms.  
  
"Is it possible to admit that I think I knew it all along," Harry sobbed. Remus smiled, gently running a hand through Harry's hair he shook his head and spoke.  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me, if somewhere deep down inside you truly did know. Severus never stopped loving you Harry, part of him knew all along, but on the other hand part of him was just so afraid to show you the love." Remus continued to hold Harry in his arms, until the boy finally began to calm down and took a deep breath. He suddenly blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Don't be, Harry telling Sirius will not be simple, but let me tell you something. No matter how you tell him and no matter how he reacts, you will have dozens backing you up. The first one being your dad. Have you told him you love him yet?" Harry looked at Lupin, and realized he hadn't.  
  
"No,"  
  
"I'm not going to push you, but tell him sometime, and talk to him about how you feel. Believe it or not, but Severus is a great listener." Harry looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Thanks Professor," he whispered. Lupin smiled and patted the boy's back.  
  
"Any time Harry, now off with you, I've got a job to do as well," Harry smiled, together Lupin and Harry headed back to the castle.  
  
A/N: Sorry that was a little sappy, but hey, I liked it some. Hehe take care everyone please review! 


	5. The Dark Mark

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you'll be happy to know I'm almost done writing the story, or at least getting closer and that means you won't have to wait for any chapters.  
  
Chapter Five-The Dark Mark  
  
Severus sat in front of a fire in his private chambers, with a glass of wine in one hand he stared at the flames, waiting for eight to roll around, trying hard to think what he was to tell his daughter. Harry had, in the past day or so, seemed to accept the truth and slowly come to terms with it. Severus had only talked to Harry twice since he had told him the truth three weeks ago, and had given the reason for it that Harry simply wanted to be alone for awhile.  
  
It was now mid October, and everyone was excited for Halloween, while on the other hand Severus was excited about December 16th this year. Dumbledore hadn't told them yet, but there was to be a dance for all the students and staff on the 16th, and Severus couldn't wait.  
  
October was its usual month, getting colder now, the students were outside more than they usually were with Quidditch finally under way. Harry was busy, but the boy was handling it seemingly well. Severus attributed Harry's level head to his mother.  
  
As well as it being nice outside and busy on the school grounds, there hadn't been a meeting yet, which relieved Severus, he was desperately hoping that Voldemort wasn't planning anything this year. Although somewhere deep inside Severus knew that wasn't true and that this year things would change, either for the better or worse.  
  
A knock on his chambers brought him out of his thoughts, he placed his wine glass on the coffee table in front of him and slowly walked to the door, surprised when he saw Draco Malfoy standing on the other side. Clutching his inner elbow the boy had tears cascading down his thin pale face. Severus, worried for Draco's safety gently yanked the boy inside and closed the door.  
  
"What happened?" He asked quietly. Malfoy whimpered slightly and pulled back his sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark, which looked newly burned and horribly painful. Severus remembered getting his Dark Mark, and had indeed hated it, and the pain it caused.  
  
"Draco, did your father do this to you? Did he take you to a meeting?" The blond boy nodded. Severus cursed under his breath. When Draco had been born fourteen years ago, Severus had been named the God-father, and at first Severus was sure the boy would be just like his father, rude and stuck up. To his surprise the boy only acted that way when he was around other people, however around Severus he often acted as though he were afraid.  
  
"Come sit down," Severus said calmly. Leading the boy towards the couch he sat him down and sighed, he then handed him what little was left of his wine and looked at him.  
  
"Drink this, it'll help," he whispered. He waited until Draco had composed himself somewhat and shook his head.  
  
"Your father isn't like most fathers," Severus whispered, "Accio Wand!" He called forcefully as his wand landed gently in his hands.  
  
"I don't wanna be a Death Eater," Draco whispered. Severus sighed, he didn't want his god-son to be one either.  
  
"Don't worry, I really don't want it either. Draco tell me exactly what happened."  
  
"He threatened me that if I didn't get it he would." Draco stopped. Severus drew in a sharp breath. He had known for years about Lucius hitting Draco, and it was getting down to the last straw. He reached over and pushed up Draco's other sleeve, unsurprised and somewhat angry to see a deep black and blue bruise on his arm, in the shape of a hand print.  
  
"He did that didn't he," it wasn't really a question, more of a demand.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Draco, I really don't want you living there any longer. It's not safe. Between your mother and your father I don't know who hits you more!" Severus was out raged. While Draco wasn't his child, he had been helping to raise him forever.  
  
"My father," he whispered. Severus was annoyed by the answer. Bending down he placed a gentle hand on the blond boy's slim shoulders.  
  
"It stops NOW. I will Not, have your father beating you like you're some little stupid child who doesn't know a damn thing. We're going to see the headmaster, he'll no what to do," Severus said.  
  
"But sir, what if. what if Dumbledore doesn't believe me, or worse sends me back," Draco asked. It was rare for his young side to show, but after the encounter he had just had with his father. truth was Draco loved Severus like a father, and felt he acted much more like one than anyone Draco had ever seen before.  
  
"Draco, you're not staying with your father, and that is final. I will not leave you some place where you will get hurt every summer and on holidays. I will not risk your life. Your father never even deserved you. Now come on," he said.  
  
Draco walked quietly in front of Severus, as if to prove to the tall dark haired man he was still there and still very much alive. Severus stood in front of the troll and sighed.  
  
"Laffy Taffy," he said rolling his eyes. He wondered if the old wizard was sending a letter to everyone in America for candy names, because Severus had only once ever heard of Laffy Taffy, and that was when he was in America thirteen years ago.  
  
Sighing he was pleased to see Dumbledore was sitting calmly at his desk. Severus cleared his throat slightly gaining the older wizard's attention. Albus looked at Severus as well as Draco, and instantly knew this was no social visit.  
  
"Hello Severus, Draco, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Headmaster, we've got a problem." Severus said as he reached for Draco's arm again and pushed back the sleeve, revealing the horribly ugly mark to Dumbledore, who held his breath for a moment, as though deciding what he should do.  
  
"There's more Albus, Lucius beats the boy, frequently." Severus explained. Albus slowly shook his head and touched Draco's shoulder.  
  
Harry hadn't been the only one to change over the summer; Draco was now close to six feet tall, his blond hair was no longer long and slicked back, but short and spiky, adding to his handsome features. He voice deeper, his face only changing slightly.  
  
"Well, I suppose we could explore a couple of options, of course it would neither be safe or smart for you to remain in the care of your father, as well as attend the Meetings, I will not allow that. I don't believe your God-father will either."  
  
"Can I stay with Professor Snape," Dumbledore looked over Draco's head to Severus, who looked torn. Albus looked at Draco and sighed.  
  
"Let's sit down Draco, I believe we need to discuss a few things," Dumbledore led Draco over and sat him on the couch, Severus perched himself on the arm of an overstuffed chair nearby.  
  
"What I am about to tell you, is not to leave this room," Dumbledore explained. Draco looked over at Severus' with curiosity.  
  
"Okay," Draco said.  
  
"We're serious Draco, it will come as a huge surprise, but if you tell a soul, you will be dealing with me, do I make that clear?" Severus stressed.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Draco, you cannot remain in your God-father's care, for a number of reasons. First being it might cause your father to go after him, and Severus is of great value to us at this time. Second, Severus has recently gained a family, and must in essence begin to raise them, which will not be easy."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry and Emily are my children," Severus whispered. Draco's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he heard this comment.  
  
"Harry Potter?" He asked. Severus smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah," Severus responded.  
  
"How did he take it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Amazingly."  
  
"Then who shall I be staying with Headmaster?" Draco asked, now looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, the next safest person at this point is Professor Lupin, now I understand you have never really gotten along with him, but hue is nothing to fear, and he is a good man."  
  
"LUPIN! He hates me!" Draco yelled.  
  
"I assure you Draco, he far from hates you," Severus whispered.  
  
"What if he doesn't wanna take me?"  
  
"Then you would be placed with another teacher, one with less experience as Lupin," Severus explained.  
  
"Well, I'll do it as long as he's willing, anything is better than my father."  
  
"Good, it's done then, you shall remain here, I'll call down to Remus. Severus I believe you have to be somewhere," Dumbledore said. Severus looked at his watched and cursed quietly, heading out the door and back to his own chambers.  
  
A/N: Please review. Oh and a question for anyone who can answer this, are the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix the same thing? Please let me know in a review or something. 


	6. Telling the Hard Truth

A/N:PG-13 for the implied at the end, you'll get the idea.hehe stay tuned. Please review. Thanks for all the great reviews so far! Thanks for the answers about the aurors.  
  
Chapter Six-Telling a Hard Truth  
  
Severus was walking down the hall when he ran into his best friend, and girlfriend, Leanne Dumbledore. She smiled at him, running a hand through her thick beautiful blond hair.  
  
"I was just coming to see you, I heard you were going to be telling Emily tonight, if you don't mind, I'd really like to be there," Severus smiled gently and touched her cheek.  
  
"I would love it if you were there, might make things that much easier," Smiling the two headed down the hall. When they entered the room, Severus decided to try and act like himself would have before this year.  
  
"Mr. Potter, back for detention, and on time for once. If you ever pull a stunt like that in my class again." He stopped smiling.  
  
"You wanted a reason, I gave you a reason," Harry responded smiling.  
  
"Yes you did, and I'm proud of you. Emily, we need to talk." Severus whispered. Harry was beaming as he looked at Leanne, she smiled at him and winked.  
  
"Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked in a small frightened voice.  
  
"No, oh no honey, however there is something you need to be told. Four teen years ago I was married to this beautiful and wonderful woman, she was a sweet woman, she had beautiful auburn gold hair. Her name was Lily. We had been friends for as long as either one of could remember. We were married for about a year, before Lily discovered she was pregnant, however, at the time I had just begun my job as a spy and Dumbledore, as well as myself didn't feel very confident about me fathering at the time, incase Voldemort were to find me out and go after my family. Lily wanted to tell her friends, at least, but I didn't agree, there were people I didn't find very trustworthy. So we made a deal, we could only tell four people, two of the people I trusted the most in the world and two of the people she trusted the most in the world. When it was time for the twins to come, there were our four closest friends there. We had decided that one child would go to my closest friend, and the other would go to Lily's and since her's were both men she would pose as the mother and wife to one of her friends. However, when our twin children were born it was a moment when we realized we had to separate them immediately, so the first child went to my best and closest friend Leanne Dumbledore, and the second child went to Lily and her closest friend James Potter. My wife, Lily, named her son, Harold Jamieson Potter, and that meant I was to name my daughter, it was probably the hardest thing I ever had to really do, holding this little tiny being in my arms, as she stared into my soul, reading me like a book. I named her after my two favorite people, Lily's middle name was Emily, and after Leanne Dumbledore. Emily Leanne Bryant," he stopped, allowing everything to sink in.  
  
Her big green eyes gazed into his dark ones, suddenly her hand covered her mouth as she came to realization of what Severus was telling her. She looked over at Leanne and looked at her, hesitation. All of her life Emily had been praying to speak to her real father, to meet her twin brother. Part of her simply wanted to wrap her arms around him, while another part wanted to simply sit down and cry.  
  
Severus met her eyes again, and he could remember holding her for that single moment all those years ago. He finally had the chance to be a father again, and he wasn't going to screw it up.  
  
"I." she stopped, not sure what to say. Getting up she walked towards the Potion's Master, and gently reached out touching his cheek. He smiled softly, closing his eyes. She then threw her arms around his neck and began to sob into his shoulder. Harry had been watching quietly, trying to make out every feeling on his father's face. He walked towards the father and daughter, within seconds he was also embracing them. Severus held them close and looked up at Leanne, who was smiling widely. He could feel tears welling in his own eyes. Leanne smiled and hurriedly joined them, hugging all three. If she had her way, this was going to be a complete family, with a mother as well.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sighed, lying in his bed, hands behind his head as he thought about what had been going on soon, and realized he finally felt complete, even if it was 'the greasy git' it was still a father, and Harry had realized in about four weeks that Snape did care for him, and for Emily. Harry smiled, obviously he cared for Leanne as well, from the way he had been looking at her during certain times when they were together.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Ron asked from the next bed over.  
  
"Nothin', just really feeling good," Harry explained, then turned on his side and burrowed deeper into the bed.  
  
"G'night Harry," Ron called.  
  
"Night Ron," Harry said, as he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sighed, finally she knew who her family was, and the best part was they wanted her. She silently hoped whatever it was between Severus and Leanne was worked out, because Lily wanted a father as well as a mother, and she really wanted a brother.  
  
"'Mione," she called gently.  
  
"Yeah?" A tired, but awake voice said from the bed to Emily's left called.  
  
"What's it like, having a dad?"  
  
"I dunno, kinda nice. Having someone to kiss you at night, hold you when ya cry, sing when your down, and smile when your happy."  
  
"Your dad, he does all of that?"  
  
"Yeah, he does. My dad is great, I miss him and mum," Hermione said  
  
"Night Hermione," Emily said, turning onto her stomach and closing her eyes.  
  
"Night Emmie," Hermione called back and sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"She was surprised," Leanne said, as she climbed into the bed. He smiled and chuckled.  
  
"I would be too, however, you and I are not here to discuss my children," Severus said as he climbed in next to her. She smiled.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this you know," she said. He smiled again, his lips meeting hers, kissing her deeply and passionately.  
  
"You can Apparate in the morning," he whispered, as he separated for no more than a fleeting moment. She smiled.  
  
"What if I don't want to," she said. He smiled as she leaned over towards him and began to kiss him.  
  
"People will wonder."  
  
"Let them, this is our night, let's make the best of it," she whispered. Continuing to kiss him. 


	7. The Box

A/N:Thanks for all the Review!  
  
Chapter Seven-The Box  
  
Harry sat quietly in the over stuffed green chair down in his father's chambers. It was quiet, he had come down here two hours ago to write a letter to his God-father Sirius. Harry's dad had understood instantly and allowed the boy to remain down here where he might feel more comfortable. Severus was in his room where he usually mixed Potions.  
  
Dear Sirius, Guess what! Snape's my old man.  
  
Harry shook his head no and tossed the parchment away.  
  
Dear Sirius, I need to tell you something.  
  
Again shaking his head Harry threw the paper to the floor. Just then Severus came out of his room, and looked around to see about thirty pieces of wadded up parchment on his floor.  
  
"Problems?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how to tell him," Harry explained. Severus sat down in front of his son.  
  
"Harry, I can't tell you anymore than tell him the truth."  
  
"The truth is, that when he finds the TRUTH out, he's going to kill one of two people, and since I'm his best friend's kid, it won't be me."  
  
"Harry, I can defend myself, just write the letter. Why don't you explain it the way I did."  
  
"I can't, what I wanna say, isn't something I'd want to be told in a letter, how do you tell someone he's been lied to for nearly fifteen years."  
  
"You tell me," Severus said, raising an eye brow.  
  
"Good point. Sev. dad, tell me about my mother." Severus smiled.  
  
"She was beautiful Harry, you already knew that. Well, she had the most emerald green eyes I've ever seen. They would shine like a stone. When she was angry they would shine a different way, they seemed to change shades with every emotion. She was always quick to forgiveness, much like you. You've got plenty of her in you son. Plenty, I don't know if it will help, but there's a book shelf in my library, it's the third shelf from the bottom on the right, the entire row is full of photo albums, both wizard and human. Your mother loved you so very much Harry, that's why she died for you," He said gently ruffling the boy's shaggy hair.  
  
"Thanks dad," he whispered. Severus nodded and headed back into his lab. Sighing Harry slowly walked into the library that was in the room next to Severus'. He looked and quickly found the photo albums, sitting down he pulled one out, surprised by what he found. It was a picture of Severus, probably no older than two, sitting in his mother's arms.  
  
Three hours later, Severus came into the library only to find his son deep in thought as he gazed at the pictures in the albums. Severus smiled. Sighing he walked into his room and opened the top dresser drawer. Walking back into the library he crouched down beside Harry and placed the small black box in his hand in front of Harry.  
  
"What's this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Couple of keep sakes. I thought you might like them. There are two necklaces in there, one with a beautifully crafted iron bird, a Phoenix and one with a tigress holding a ball in her paws. The tigress is for your sister, but the Phoenix is for you." Opening the box Harry pulled out several items, one of which was the necklace Severus spoke of. It was on a thick black twin, on the end was a beautiful iron Phoenix it's wings outstretched forward holding a golden blue ball in between it's wings. The charm wasn't large, but it was stunning.  
  
"There's a ring in there as well, not the wedding band, but another ring, it was your grandmother's. You are free to have it. You will also find a charm bracelet that I gave your mother when she was in her fifth year, that's your sisters." Just then Harry pulled out two golden bands with five diamonds in each. They were on the end of a golden chain.  
  
"They're your mother and my wedding bands. The two diamonds on the outside were for us. Then going in it was the children we wanted to have, three," Severus said looking at the wedding band.  
  
"I'm sorry dad," Harry whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she died for me," Severus smiled.  
  
"Your mother was a brave woman Harry. She didn't want her baby boy to die. She felt it better he lived than her, she already lived a decently good life, it was your turn. Don't ever feel guilty about that Harry, it wasn't your fault, it was Voldemort's." Harry looked down, and felt a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing circles in the tight muscles.  
  
"You're welcome to look at these anytime, and please keep the necklace as well as your grandmother's ring."  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"Any time, my child."  
  
"Dad," Harry paused, Severus, who had been getting up stopped at the door and looked at his son.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry slowly got up and walked over towards his father. Wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders he squeezed tightly.  
  
"I love you," Harry said. Severus smiled and squeezed back, rubbing the young man's back.  
  
"And I you kiddo," he whispered.  
  
The two separated and Severus made his way back into his lab. Harry watched more a moment then turned to his parchment.  
  
Sirius, Not urgent, but need to talk to you in person, come when able. Harry.  
  
Nodding the fifteen year old boy slowly walked out of the chambers and towards the owlery. 


	8. The Announcement and Nightmares

A/N: I have the day out of school so I thought I'd give you guys a treat and put up three chapters in two days. Please Review.  
  
Chapter Eight-The Announcement and the Nightmare.  
  
It was nearly morning, when Harry's screams filled the Gryffindor house. Waking up most students, Ron rushed over towards Harry's bed.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up," he called, shaking the boy. When Harry sat up he cried out in pain, gripping his head. Ron saw this and shook his head.  
  
"We should get him to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh God, I'm gonna be sick," Harry yelled. Flying past his friends and to the loo he hurled up anything left.  
  
"I'm going to go get Severus," Emily told her brother. Harry said nothing.  
  
"Severus was startled when he heard his door burst open at four in the morning. Looking up from the bed, where Leanne was sleeping. He saw his daughter rush into the room, tears on her face.  
  
"Harry just woke up from a horrible nightmare, he's sick. His scar hurts," Severus jumped out of bed and ran towards his daughter.  
  
"Let's go," He said pulling on a shirt and his cloak. They hurried up to the Gryffindor House. Severus wasn't surprised to see McGonagall.  
  
"Where is he?" Severus asked. She pointed to the loo, Severus pushed children out of the way, Harry was sitting on the floor, holding his scar and crying in pain, in between dry heaves. Severus knelt in front of him, touching the boy's face.  
  
"You're burning up. Come on, we're going to Pomfrey," he whispered. Harry looked at him.  
  
"I don't feel good."  
  
"I know, can you walk."  
  
"N.no." Nodding Severus bent down and lifted his son into his arms. Harry held on for dear life, placing his head on Severus' shoulder, as he hurried them towards the Infirmary.  
  
"Poppy!" He yelled, he was being followed by Harry's friends, Harry's sister, and several of the teachers.  
  
"Set him down over here," Suddenly Severus hissed in pain radiating from his arm. He gripped at his elbow, as the burning ripped through his entire arm. He then realized Draco was experiencing the pain for the first time.  
  
At that thought Lupin entered, helping a pale Draco into the room. Draco saw Severus and instantly ran to him.  
  
"It's okay Draco, it's okay. It's Voldemort, summoning us. You're not going, Pomfrey will give you a pain killer, and you will remain with Lupin until I return. Lupin, will you watch over Harry until I return." Lupin nodded, and gently took Malfoy into his arms.  
  
Severus looked down at his son and bent over, placing a kiss on the boy's forehead.  
  
"You're going to be all right kiddo," he whispered, he turned and smiled at his daughter.  
  
"Watch out for him, love you sweetheart."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Severus stood in the circle of other Death Eaters, in the middle stood Voldemort.  
  
"We will attack in February, it will be a simple attack, only Albus is to be killed, leave Potter to me." He spoke in an angry voice.  
  
"I've also learned there may be a traitor amongst us, know this now, whomever is the traitor, will be killed." Snape grew pale behind his mask. He knew what kind of pain Voldemort could cause. He had sadly been under man of the wizard's curses.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Severus sighed as he walked into the infirmary, looking worse for the wear as he sat down beside his son.  
  
"He's been asleep for hours. Hasn't had a nightmare, but I think he's scared. Lunch is in an hour, and I would really like to make the announcement then," Dumbledore said walking in.  
  
"I agree, but I'd like him to be out of harm."  
  
"Severus, obviously you learned something."  
  
"Yes, Voldemort will be attacking in February and I have no idea where to begin training my son for the task. This isn't simple."  
  
"Trust your son, Severus, he's bright than you think, allow Lupin to lead him and Malfoy in DADA. You can show them potions and curses along with my daughter." Albus said smiling. Severus looked at him.  
  
"You know?" He asked.  
  
"The girl is my daughter, she loves you. Don't hurt her."  
  
"I wouldn't."  
  
"Didn't think you would. Malfoy is with Lupin and Roxy at the moment, why don't you take Harry down to your chambers and help him get comfortable, I think he'd feel better with someone around him. Someone who truly loves him."  
  
"Of course," Severus responded. He bent down over Harry and gently placed an arm under the boy's knees. Another on his shoulder blades, and lifted him into his arms, carrying him down to his own quarters.  
  
"Dad?" He asked softly. Severus smiled and gently carried him into the extra bedroom with two beds, lying him on the bed he smiled.  
  
"Hey kiddo, how ya feeling,"  
  
"Tired," he whispered.  
  
"To be expected. I want you to join Emily and I for an announcement at lunch, I can bring you back down here if you'd like afterwards." Harry nodded.  
  
"Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Let's worry about that when you're feeling better."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lunch began all to soon for the Snape family, Severus walked behind his two children up to the teacher table, from the looks of Harry it was obvious to the entire staff and most students that he was barely in any shape to be up and around.  
  
"Silence please, I have an announcement. However before telling you this, I must warn you all, that this secret must remain just that, Professor Snape wishes to reveal this so that you might help him to protect Mr. Potter, as they have recently heard from the Dark lord. Professor Snape has recently earned back a title as a father. Harry and Emily are his twin children," Dumbledore spoke. There were whispers among the students.  
  
Harry looked up at his father, he felt hands on his shoulders and smiled slightly. Most of the children seemed to accept it, those who hadn't already figured it out by themselves. Harry looked at some of the Professors, most of them were smiling, Harry figured they were either happy for Him, or Emily, seeing as only four teachers really like Severus.  
  
Dumbledore watched the small family and nodded, Severus also nodded.  
  
"Eat," Dumbledore said, with that the students began to ate, and Severus took his son and daughter back to his chambers. Leanne followed closely behind.  
  
"I'll get some chicken soup Harry," Leanne said. Harry shrugged, although he was feeling better he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.  
  
"Dad?" He called.  
  
"What's wrong son?"  
  
"What did Voldemort want?" Severus sighed, he had no intentions on telling Harry what the evil man had wanted.  
  
"He wanted to speak of when he would be attacking, and about a traitor in our midst." Severus whispered.  
  
"Does he know?" Severus sighed, gently running a hand over Harry's hair.  
  
"I hope not, for your sake, Emily's sake and mine." 


	9. Snuffles and Animagus

A/N: I finished it, I actually finished it! The story is over and it will all be up by the end of Feb I believe. The sequel will be following close behind. Please review!  
  
Chapter Nine-Snuffles and Animagus  
  
Harry sat at breakfast a month later, staring at his mutilated eggs, which he had been driving a fork through all morning. Normally Harry would be indulging in this breakfast, but today was November 16th, today was the last Quidditch game, and of course it was against the Slytherin. While Harry knew Draco wasn't any better than him, Harry was aware that the entire team seemed to have it in for him.  
  
To add to his worries, Harry hadn't heard from Sirius since last year, and either Snuffles hadn't gotten the letter, or something was up.  
  
Ron sat across from his best friend, Emily beside him, and Hermione on the other side. Ginny was seated to Harry's left.  
  
"Harry you've got to eat," Emily said, worried about her brother. He sighed. This was his first year as Captain, and he wanted more than anything to win the Quidditch Cup this year. Ron was doing well for someone who had never actually played before in his life besides his backyard. The team had yet to lose a game, but at the same time, their competition hadn't been much of a match, now they were up to some tough players, who were better at cheating than they were at playing.  
  
"I'm too nervous," Harry said quietly. A moment later he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Harry," Severus spoke softly.  
  
"Dad, Merlin, you scared me," Harry explained.  
  
"Sorry son, I just wanted to wish you good luck, stay safe," He said quietly. Harry looked at him, nervous, and for the second time he turned and hugged his father. Severus, surprised returned the hug.  
  
"What was that for?" Severus asked.  
  
"I can tell you, I think its nerves, I hope." He whispered. Severus smiled slightly and ran a hand over the boy's soft cheek .  
  
"You're going to be fine son, play your best, and hopefully my Slytherins' will keep it clean." Severus patted his son's back and headed towards the teachers table.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The large black dog was prowling the ground of Hogwarts, when he heard two boys speaking.  
  
"Did you see Harry and that Greasy Git the s'morning? If I didn't know better, I'd think Harry liked the guy," one boy said. Snuffles decided to follow them, in case they continued talking.  
  
"Dumbledore trusts him," the other boy said.  
  
"He's a Death Eater, you think Dumbledore knows that?"  
  
"Poor Harry, does he even know his own father wants him dead?" The boy asked again. Sirius followed them to the Pitch, where the game was just getting under way.  
  
Sirius felt the anger boiling in his veins, what if this was true, as he prowled the outside of the pitch, waiting to get in he spotted the 'Greasy Git." Anger raging through his body he hurled himself at the Potion's master, and instantly transfigured into Sirius Black.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry flew high into the air, where he awaited to spot the Snitch. From up here he could see the entire field and had a better advantage, just then Malfoy pulled up next to him, smiling.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked loudly, but only so the two could hear.  
  
"A truce, I've been an arsehole, and it's time to change it. I'll talk to you later, after the game, oh and Potter, good luck," with that he flew off. Harry watched in amazement. Looking around Harry looked towards the box his father should be sitting in, and was surprised to not see him there. Looking back around he looked towards Leanne, as though signaling to her something was immensely wrong.  
  
Leanne had also noticed the absence of her boyfriend, and instantly became worried, she placed a hand on Lupin's arm, who was to her right, and one on her father's arm to her left.  
  
"What's wrong?" Albus asked. Leanne shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, Severus' isn't in his box, and I think Harry is worried. Lupin, would you care to come?" He nodded. Dumbledore looked at his two daughters and Lupin.  
  
"If you find him let me know, be careful I shall remain here," Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Don't worry daddy, it's probably nothing, but we should make sure anyway," Roxy said. The two women and man made their way downstairs. Roxy looked at Lupin as he smiled.  
  
"I'll go with Leanne, you go prowl around the Pitch, we'll check near the castle," Lupin said. Roxanne smiled, and within moment she transformed into a beautiful sleek black panther, with the brightest blue eyes Remus had ever seen. He watched her pounce off. He turned to Leanne and was surprised to see she had transformed as well, now standing before him was a beautiful white stallion, with a beautiful blond mane. Smiling Remus watched the horse kneel down on its front legs, allowing him to hop up. As soon as Lupin was on she took off at a dash.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, both Harry and Draco had spotted the snitch, near the Gryffindor's hoops close to the ground. Both went into a dive with their brooms, neck and neck.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Crucio!" Sirius yelled in a blind rage, causing Severus to scream out in pain.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry landed on the ground next to Draco with a thud, both dazed, neither one knowing who got the snitch. At the last moments, the snitch had shifted, and both boys had nearly lost control of their brooms. After regaining their control they went for the snitch, only to find themselves in a dive again. Both boy had reached out for it, but no one knowing who had it, as everyone watched from the air.  
  
"Do you have it?" Harry whispered. Draco shook his head.  
  
"No, you got it," Harry reached his numb left arm over and gripped Draco's hand, squeezing it, he raised his arm to show the snitch in his hand. Draco smiled softly.  
  
"Good job Potter," Draco said as everyone cheered loudly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"You're a liar and a bastard!" Sirius continued to yell as Severus' body contorted in pain. Praying he would either die or lose to the overwhelming blackness surrounding his mind.  
  
"I.I'm his father." Severus cried out as though every bone in his body were being broken.  
  
"BLACK!" Lupin yelled as he jumped from Leanne's back and grabbed the man around his waist. Leanne quickly transformed herself back into a human and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Reducio!" She yelled, and Severus went limp, whimpering in pain as he lie withering in pain on the ground. She ran to him quickly and knelt down beside his head.  
  
Suddenly there was a scream as Roxanne led Fudge, Dumbledore and the twins over towards them. Roxanne saw Severus lying on the ground and grabbed Emily before she could reach her father. Harry stood in shock, watching his father crying in pain as Leanne held him. Sirius being held back by Lupin, rage was written all over his face. Suddenly Harry ran at Sirius, throwing the bulkier man to the ground and began to pound on his chest in hate.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Harry yelled, as suddenly Lupin grabbed his waist and pulled him back, pulling Harry close. Harry began to sob into Lupin's shoulder.  
  
"That bastard." Sirius was cut off by Dumbledore's words.  
  
"Sirius, while I trusted you for years, knowing there was good in there, I was always aware of your anger. You've gone too far Sirius, and I cannot allow you to get away with the assault of a teacher, especially when that teacher father's your God-son."  
  
"I don't even want to know how you escaped Black, but you're going back to see the Dementors," Fudge said. Black growled.  
  
"Sirius, if you do not allow yourself to be taken, than we shall spellbind you," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Pl.please don't kill him," Harry sobbed, his face pale, his eyes swollen and red. Up until now Harry hadn't realized how important Severus was to him, but Harry suddenly understood that he loved Severus.  
  
"That all depends if Severus is planning on pressing charges I suppose, however what Sirius is an Unforgivable," Fudge explained.  
  
"I know, but. please, don't kill him," Harry whispered, as Lupin continued to run a hand through the boy's black hair. 


	10. Secrets Revealed

A/N:Hey guys, some of you may wonder about a few things, I've gotten a couple questions or a few point outs, the reason Severus seemed weaker was because he didn't want to fight back. Even if Severus was stronger than Sirius, which he could very well be, he just gained a son and daughter, the last thing he needs to do is go and get arrested, or worse lose his son. That's why he didn't fight back, he didn't want to risk losing something he had that could be good. Surprisingly a friend of mine has been helping me slowly develop this idea, (she's a Harry Potter person too, let's say obsessed and leave it at that) anyway, well last night I was talking to her on the phone, and let's just say there's a little twist later in the story that will have those Severus' fans screamin' and the Sirius fans cheerin' hehe no hints. Thanks for the reviews. Many have also noticed I try and usually update regularly, two reasons in that, the better I write and the fast the more I can turn it out and I don't really like my stories sitting around. Second I'm a fanfiction reader as well and I know it drives me crazy to sometimes wait so long (ROWLING!!!!!) no mentioning names! So I try and update when I can, if not every other day as I usually plan, that gives people time to read and respond as well as a little anxiety. Okay I'll stop rambling onto the story!  
  
Chapter Ten-Secrets Revealed  
  
Harry sat quietly beside his father's bed, wishing desperately that his father would wake up. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and looked up into the deep blue eyes of Leanne Dumbledore. She smiled softly at him.  
  
"Take a walk with me?" She asked, he shrugged and nodded. He had been with Severus since they had brought him in from outside two days ago. Sirius had been taken to Azkaban, where he was now sitting in a cell trying to get past the hate. Leanne had been watching Lily's charge for the past two days, and realized the boy hadn't truly though about what had happened.  
  
Neither spoke until they were away from the school near the lake. Leanne smiled as she sat down beside a tree stump and patted the grass area beside her. Harry sat down next to her, sighing slightly as he did so. She placed an arm around his shoulders and smiled.  
  
"Your mother and I use to come down here all the time, anytime something was wrong, or well anytime. We called it LL's spot. LL for Lily and Leanne." She explained.  
  
"It's beautiful," he said quietly.  
  
"Harry, talk to me," she said.  
  
"About what?" She smiled and touched his face as she came to face him, in the past three months she had come to love Harry more like her son every day, and part of her was sure he loved her as a child would a mother.  
  
"Anything Harry. You need to talk; I can see it in you."  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'm just having trouble believing that Sirius could do this. He was innocent of his charges, did you know that?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Harry, Sirius was a good man, and at one point I thought there wasn't a horrible bone in his sweet body. Harry, he has changed since I knew him. He's more distant, and a little bitter. He's not a bad person, but on the contrary, I do believe the Dementors got to him. There were times when I would sit and wonder why Severus was in Slytherin and Sirius in Gryffindor. Seemed almost if they had been switched. Because sometimes, it seemed like Sirius had all the makings of a Slytherin, but at the same time he was fair and loyal."  
  
"I know he loves me, but I'll never understand why he hated Dad so much."  
  
"Because your father fell in love with two people that Sirius didn't feel he was worthy to have. He felt that Lily deserved better."  
  
"And you."  
  
"And me, he was so angry by this, and became twice as angry when everyone began to accept what was going on between him and Lily."  
  
"You're an Animagus as well aren't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes I am, so was your mother, and Roxanne, as well as Severus. I have the feeling you are too."  
  
"Wow, really. I never knew mum and dad were. What kind of animals?"  
  
"Well Severus was a Phoenix, with the most amazing colors, green, silver, and white. He doesn't transform often, but when he's feeling better I bet you any money he'd show you."  
  
"What about mum?"  
  
"Oh, she was a tiger, a beautiful orange tiger."  
  
"That's cool, I wish I could transform," Harry said. Leanne smiled as she spotted Harry's necklace, the one Severus had given him only a month or less earlier, it reminded her of his Christmas gift.  
  
"With the Christmas gift you're getting I think you probably could."  
  
"What was Dad like when he was my age?"  
  
"Rowdy, rude, annoying, trouble maker, sweet, generous, comforting, hot, oh he was hot." She whispered. Harry raised an eye brow.  
  
"I love your father Harry, with all my heart and soul," Harry smiled.  
  
"I figured you did. Would you marry him, if he asked?" She thought for a moment.  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
The two sat in silence for a moment, thoughts running through their head, and then Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"I wanna live with Dad, I want to stay with him," Harry explained. She smiled.  
  
"I don't think your father will argue your choice, one bit." Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Can. would you mind if I called you mum sometimes?" He asked.  
  
"If you're comfortable with it, of course not. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."  
  
"Thanks," he whispered.  
  
"Will Voldemort ever be defeated?" Harry asked quietly, as he played with a piece of grass between his fingers.  
  
"You know, there's always going to be a Voldemort, Harry. There will always be a bad person to make a good person have to work that much harder. I believe one day that yes, Voldemort will die, but that won't mean the war is over. Far from it. There will be some of his followers left alive, and as long as they're alive than the Auroras will have to remain in charge as well."  
  
"How do you become an Aurora?"  
  
"Join the Order of the Phoenix, and help, however at your young age, well you may want to wait another three years. You'd be better off being eighteen before dealing with the real stuff. It's not easy."  
  
"Is dad an Aurora?"  
  
"Yes, but he's also a spy, so don't let those slip."  
  
The two continued to talk until nearly dusk, as they headed inside they were both pleased to see Severus was awake and speaking slowly with his daughter. Harry smiled at Leanne and hugged her tightly. Leanne glanced over his head to Severus who smiled as he eyed them.  
  
Ofancients: you mentioned Snape saying son too much, I can agree with you on that, and being the person who wrote it is annoying, however the Son will slowly melt away into an affectionate name (hehe don't flame the name!) as the two become more comfortable around one another. Rickman's Girl:As I explained up there why Snape didn't fight back I won't repeat it again, seeing as your eyes are probably bored (hehe j/k) your stories are really cool, btw. I'm not much of a Sirius fan myself however my friend Missy is and well let's just say she got her own way at small points. Iniysa:Don't worry much about Sirius, if you love him, you'll enjoy the end, it was Melissa's idea. Lei Dumbledore:Coming from you, and all the other writers hearing that my story is good means a lot. I've read both of your stories and I'm reading the summer one as update. I haven't read the other one yet. But you're an awesome writer and being told by you means a lot. As it does from many of you, because you are all good writers. 


	11. The Second Meeting

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews Frizzy-wow, I'm honored thank you, thanks to all those people who have put me on their favorites list. That's a big honor to me, very big, and I appreciate the kindness, even if I don't truly deserve it, I've never been very confident of my writing.  
  
Rickman's Girl-Oh yeah, Harry's for rocks, he won't show up in this story but it'll slowly come about. I read your story by the way, it rocks! I love the stone idea so they can talk to each other. The vegetables comment Snape made to Harry was so funny, I was dying. I'm thrilled your so interested in my story.  
  
Lei Dumbledore-Chapter eight was good, it sounded weird hearing Malfoy call Snape Father, because I think he calls him dad in earlier parts, maybe not. Dunno, don't actually remember. Anyway thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Frankie The Wonder Weiner Dog-Yes thank you for the grammar check, I'm sadly aware of how you spell Auror, it's not how I spell it, my computer has this way of correcting things I don't want it to, and I didn't pick it up. I hope you enjoyed the story though. The Phoenix thing was a mistake.  
  
Illustrious Sorrow-Don't worry if you like Sirius went until you read the later chapters, they'll have Rickman's girl Fuming, as well as me, and you and my best friend Missy Cheering like Ron at a Quidditch game.  
  
Okay 'nough babblin' enjoy the chappy.  
  
Chapter Eleven--The Second Meeting  
  
Harry and Emily decided they would sleep in their Father's Private chambers, in a small room he had set up for them, it was nice and there were two beds on either side of the room, along with two dressers and a night stand between the two beds. Both wanted to be near their father at the moment.  
  
The four had played scrabble, a muggle game most of the night, before the twins headed off to bed, tomorrow was Saturday, giving them a chance to stay up a little later.  
  
Harry got up slowly and walked towards his father, giving him a hug he smiled.  
  
"I love you dad," he said. Severus smiled at this as he patted his son on the back. He smiled when his daughter joined the hug.  
  
"I love you too kiddo," he said smiling. They separated, and both hugged Leanne then headed off to bed.  
  
"I think they like you," Severus said as he sat down beside his girlfriend on the couch. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think they like you too," she whispered. He chuckled.  
  
"They better, I'm a vain father," he said smiling.  
  
"Don't I know it, come on let's go to bed too," she said taking his hand.  
  
"I'm not tired," he whined.  
  
"I didn't ask if you were tired, I said let's go to bed, I have no intention of sleeping," he smiled from ear to ear and joined her in the bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~ (-oh god how corney it sounds right here-)  
  
Severus was fast asleep with his arm wrapped around Leanne's waist when it was nearing one, and suddenly the Dark Mark on his arm began to burn with a fury. Cursing slightly he jumped out of bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Leanne asked.  
  
"He's calling, go to Harry's room, he will surely have a nightmare, help him. He usually throws up, and has headaches, if he tells you anything, tell your father!" With that Severus was out the door.  
  
However, Leanne didn't get to think about her boyfriend long before a scream broke the night silence. Running into the Twin's room she saw Harry crying and thrashing about. He was reliving a Craticus Curse. She gently sat down beside him and shook him gently. He woke up instantly and began crying in her arms.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Severus stood in the circle once more, his face covered by the mask, but terror deep in his heart. Voldemort stood in the middle, two men had already been killed for being alleged Traitors.  
  
"This is what will happen if you are indeed a traitor. Now, I've recently found some news, we have contacts at Hogwarts, we can get in. I want Potter left to me. I will do him in my way. Now, for anyone else that decides they're too damn soft to do this speak for you are destined to die a painful death."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It took twenty minutes to get Harry calmed enough to the point he could talk. He sat in Leanne's arms, Emily on the other side of him.  
  
"Can you talk about it?" Emily asked.  
  
"I saw Hogwarts, getting attacked, and I felt people being tortured. It was horrible," Harry whimpered.  
  
"Yes it was," a voice came from the door way, there stood Severus, looking tired and horribly sick. He walked over to Harry and touched his forehead.  
  
"You're warm Harry, Emily, could you go get me a cold rag?" The girl nodded and Harry looked at his father.  
  
"Was it bad?"  
  
"Yes, as bad as you saw, if not worse. Harry, you said you saw them in Hogwarts, what happened do you remember?" Severus asked sitting down on the other side of Harry.  
  
"A little, I remember seeing Voldemort with someone, don't know who, it was someone in this school, I think he has someone on the inside." Severus looked at Leanne and nodded.  
  
"Harry, do you know who it is?" Leanne asked.  
  
"No, it's a woman." he whispered.  
  
"Oh God," Severus knew instantly who it was, and to think he had once trusted the woman.  
  
"Who is it?" Severus looked at Leanne.  
  
"It's got to be Pomfrey, because most of the staff hates Voldemort for what he's done to their lives, and the Potters."  
  
"Pomfrey, but she's." Leanne stopped.  
  
"Exactly, she has gotten everyone to trust her, including Harry. I don't know what to do. Harry, your running a small fever, lay down, and I'll be right back," just as Severus was going out the door his daughter came in with a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth. Leanne smiled at her and slowly rung out the cloth, dabbing Harry's forehead.  
  
To Harry it was amazing, the largest motherly touch he had ever truly had. He smiled slightly and watched her, her face was full of love for him. Just then Severus came back in and handed Harry a goblet full of some strange potion. Harry took a whiff of it and looked at his father.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Dreamless potion, drink it." Severus said.  
  
"But it smells horrible," Harry responded.  
  
"You know what, I don't care, it's not the smell, it's what it does," Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't wanna drink it."  
  
"Harry, don't make me pour into your mouth, you won't like it," Harry smiled as he and his father joked, then with a gulp Harry chugged the gritty drink down his throat. Grimacing at the taste when he handed the goblet back to his father.  
  
"That was disgusting!"  
  
"Name a medicine that taste good," Severus said as he took the cloth off his son's forehead and examined the boy's scar.  
  
"How's your head?"  
  
"Pounding."  
  
"Yeah, well, just stay in here with Lea and Emily. I'll be back soon," bending over Severus placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. Then standing up he kissed both his daughter and Leanne then left the chambers.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Severus, you haven't any proof," Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Albus, the woman, I'm telling you, she's the inside job."  
  
"Severus, sit down. I understand your need to protect your family, and I do not doubt what Harry saw. However, I cannot go on that alone and fire the woman."  
  
"No one even likes her!" Severus yelled.  
  
"Severus, listen to me, you are a grown man, act like one. I understand what you are saying, and I will watch her. However, I'm not going to go and fire the woman without a reason."  
  
"Fine," Severus yelled, however Albus' fiercest voice stopped him before he could storm out.  
  
"Do not go there trying to stop her, or warn her. I will not have you hurt, you have a family Severus, and I will not place their lives in danger."  
  
"Albus, the woman is dangerous."  
  
"And you're not? Severus, Remus is dangerous as well, but he's going to be working here for as long as I can keep him. Severus, please do not get yourself hurt, you are important to this school and your family, and my family."  
  
"All right," Severus said, and then stormed out of the room and downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"You could really use a break; I think we should take the kids to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade."  
  
"With Voldemort out there," Severus said, as he sat in front of Leanne, she was running her hands through his hair as he tried to relax.  
  
"Sevi, you need to calm down, you can't protect them forever."  
  
"No, but at least I can try, besides I just got them," He joked.  
  
"Yeah well, your children need space."  
  
"They're outside playing, what do you call that."  
  
"Refined space," Leanne joked. Severus smiled as he turned around and began to kiss her. He sighed, reaching his hand out for a control to his hidden stereo he pushed what he was sure was the on button and smiled as romantic music came on. He had somehow bewitched the sound system and hooked it up.  
  
--Yet another Author's Note: I realize the human technology doesn't work, but who says that wizards don't have cool stuff like that! I'm getting busy with acting again, I'm in guys and Dolls at school, so I'll do my best usually I post early mornings, but I'm going to try and sleep in more often now, at least until 6, so they may be a little slower to get up. BTW if Rickman's Girl or Lei Dumbledore could email me, or anyone who reads this and is very good with the Severtius Challenges, I need to ask you some questions and bounce ideas off you, please email me at Smallone86@wideopenwest.com I'd really like the little bits of help.-- 


	12. The Dance

A/N:No big surprises here folks, you can pretty much guess who's going with who. Enjoy and please review, thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far!  
  
Chapter Twelve-The Dance  
  
Harry smiled as he and Ron stood in front of their mirrors, nodding approvingly.  
  
"This is going to be great," Ron said as he looked at his friend. Harry nodded and together the two boys walked down to the common room. Harry had to hold back a small gasp, his sister was dressed in a beautiful lightly blue dress with small flowers on it, brining out the sharpness of her green eyes. Her hair was up and she was glowing. Harry took her arm; he would be escorting her to the Great Hall where they would meet their dates.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked. She nodded and took his arm. Together they headed down to the Great Room, which was set up with lights, lower lit candles, above the starry sky was beautiful. Harry smiled as Draco came over to him, he looked at Harry and then gently took Emily's arm. Harry smiled, and seconds later spotted his date. Cho Chang. Smiling Harry accepted her arm and lead her out onto the dance floor. Dancing along with the slow music. He smiled as she placed her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad you asked me," she whispered.  
  
"I'm glad you said yes," he whispered in response. Suddenly he spotted his father coming through the door. Decked out in an actual suit, looking very handsome, Harry gently popped his sister in the shoulder and pointed. Every student turned and smiled, as the teachers began to file in. First of course was Severus Snape and Leanne Dumbledore. Both dressed beautifully. Severus walked Leanne to the center of the floor, placing his arm at it's full length he pulled her into his arms and smiled, pulling closer to one another they began to sway to the slow music. Next came Remus and Roxanne. Also dressed nicely the two smiled at everyone, smiling and talking with students every once in awhile, then they joined Severus and Lea in the middle of the dance floor. Last was Dumbledore and to everyone's surprise Minerva McGonagall. She was well dressed and beaming.  
  
"Let the dance began," Dumbledore spoke. Everyone then went back to their dancing.  
  
"I've loved you forever," Severus whispered into his girlfriend's ear.  
  
"I know you have, and I you," she whispered. Holding onto him tightly as if afraid he would suddenly disappear.  
  
"If tomorrow never comes, know one thing," he spoke.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You shall mother all my children," he said and then continued to dancing. Suddenly Severus felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he smiled at Dumbledore.  
  
"May I cut in?" Leanne was blushing, Severus nodded and watched the father dance with his eldest child. They were elegant. Smiling Severus walked over to his daughter and held out a hand, Draco nodded.  
  
"I love you daddy," she whispered as he slowly danced with her.  
  
"I love you too baby." He said, kissing her head.  
  
"You love him don't you?" Albus asked his daughter. Lea rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course I do dad. He's a good man, you know that."  
  
"Yes, I do," he whispered as he kissed his daughter's forehead. Lea smiled as she placed her head on her father's shoulder and spotted Severus dancing with his daughter across the room.  
  
"My two daughters really grew up." Lea smiled.  
  
"Seems like yesterday I was sitting in Potions, now my boyfriend is teaching it."  
  
"Ah, yes, the days when I was actually closer to young."  
  
"You're not old if that's what you mean."  
  
"You are so beautiful," Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
Severus remained dancing with his daughter when he saw Lea cut in and begin to dance with Harry, as Dumbledore began to dance with his youngest child.  
  
"Sometimes, I wish mum was still alive," Harry said.  
  
"I know you do sweetheart," Lea said as she danced with her son.  
  
"I hope you marry him," Harry said looking over at his father.  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"Yeah, he deserves to be happy."  
  
"You're right he truly does," Lea said smiling.  
  
"Daddy, I wanna adopt Draco," Roxy said as she danced with her father.  
  
"That's not my choice, but I don't think he would mind."  
  
"Good," she whispered. ~~~~~~  
  
Several hours later, and nearing two in the morning everyone was still dancing, Lea was hanging on to Severus with all she had, while he simply held her. Cho and Harry were still slow dancing with one another. While Draco and Emily were dancing. Everyone was happy as they danced all they're cares away.  
  
Remus Lupin slowly led his date to a corner, he kissed her cheek and smiled at her.  
  
"What's this all about?" She asked him.  
  
"You've always been there for me, I love you Roxy," he dropped to his knee and withdrew a small ring box from his coat pocket, "You are the most beautiful woman to me, would you be my wife?" He asked her.  
  
Roxanne covered her mouth in surprise, reaching out she touched his cheek and smiled.  
  
"Yes," she cried. Standing up he grabbed her waist and slowly began to dance with her again. Placing the ring on his finger he smiled.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, kissing her lips deeply.  
  
For the first time in days, the entire Snape clan returned to their right rooms. Harry slipped between his warm covers and smiled as he burrowed into the bed.  
  
"This was a great night," he whispered. He slowly closed his eyes drifting off to sleep, a sleep with only wonderful dreams.  
  
Emily slid between her covers as well, looking over at Hermione she smiled.  
  
"He's great," Emily whispered. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Good night Emmie," the girl smiled.  
  
"Night Mione."  
  
A/N:Hope you enjoyed it. 


	13. The Unexpected Surprise

A/N:Sorry this one is a little delayed, been busy. Lei Dumbledore, if you read this chappy, which I hope you will, could you email me I need to ask you a question.  
  
Rickman's Girl-Something you said earlier surprised me when you were saying things about Harry's Animagus and you actually guessed it. I though I was going to die, I looked through my chapters and realized I hadn't actually said what he was going to be, yet you guessed it. Can you read my mind? Hehe kidding, I won't tell you which of the three you guessed was right, you'll have to wait until chapter fifteen to figure it out, if you don't already know.  
  
Chapter Thirteen-The Surprise  
  
Leanne sat in the bathroom of her Privet quarters later that night and sighed, looking at the muggle device she couldn't help but sob. She jumped when Roxy entered the bathroom.  
  
"Lea, what's the matter?" Roxy asked, having not seen that look of sadness and fear in her sister's eyes since their mother had died when they were four. Leanne handed her the applicator. Roxy smiled slightly.  
  
"Snape?" She asked. Leanne looked down, tears in her eyes and slowly nodded.  
  
"What's wrong? This is great; you two can get married now!" Roxy said.  
  
"No, no I can't. Roxy what if he gets angry? What if he doesn't want children?" Leanne whispered. Roxy moved forward and wrapped an arm around her older sister's shoulders.  
  
"Come on, he's got Harry and Emily. Doesn't have a problem with them, in fact he seems on cloud nine with them as his children. Why wouldn't he be happy about another one?"  
  
"What about daddy?" She asked in a small childlike voice.  
  
"What about him? Come on sis, you're kidding me right? Dad is like a giant kid. It'll do him good to help raise a little child."  
  
"Harry and Emily are fifteen, how are they going to react with a child around the house."  
  
"They love children, they'll be okay, I think Harry will be thrilled to have a younger sibling, and we both know that Emily has always wanted a sister or brother."  
  
"I'm so scared," Leanne whispered. Roxy smiled, slowly she helped her sister to the bedroom.  
  
"Lie down," She said softly. Nodding, Leanne pulled on the flannel bottoms and climbed into bed. Roxy smiled and slowly got into next to her, hugging her sister close.  
  
"Do you remember those nights when I was little, no more than three or so, and I used to come running to you crying about a bad dream or something," She waited as Leanne nodded slightly, letting out a small chuckle.  
  
"Now it's my turn to be the big sister, you always sung to me, well I'm not much for singing, but I can try. Go to sleep Lea tomorrow is another day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus sighed as he woke up early the next morning and ran a hand through his hair, he smiled when he thought of his two children and his soon to be fiancée. He had every intention of asking her to marry him on Christmas Eve. He walked into the bathroom to get his shower.  
  
When he came out fifteen minutes later he found Leanne sitting on his bed. He smiled slightly, buttoning his shirt and looked at her.  
  
"Lea? You okay?" He asked, when he realized how nervous she looked. As though she were a caged animal, waiting to strike when given then change. Her usual bright blue eyes were filled with worry and fear, her body language pointing to apprehension.  
  
"Leanne, honey what's wrong?" He asked, becoming excessively worried about the woman he adored with all his soul.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to happen, Severus. I swear, Oh Merlin, I'm sorry," she cried. Severus, now full of worry pulled her close and held her tight. He rubbed her back and continued to hold her while she sobbed.  
  
"You didn't mean for what to happen, Lea? You know you can tell me anything," he said as he gently pulled away and touched her tear stained cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll understand if you never want to see me again." She cried. He shook his head.  
  
"Leanne, sweetheart, I need you to calm down and tell me what you are talking about. You're not making sense. Take a deep breath," he said calmly. He nodded as she slowly began to breathe deeply.  
  
"Now, tell me exactly what you are talking about."  
  
"I'm pregnant," she whispered. He looked at her, his eyes wide and let out a chuckle as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Merlin, is that all? You had me scared to death, I thought you were leaving me or dying." He said.  
  
"You're not angry?" She asked in a little shock. He looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"No, honey that's the best news I've ever heard. I love you with everything I have, and your child. I want you, please don't ever frighten me like that again," he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest.  
  
"Then well, what's going to happen next?" She asked, he smiled. Getting up he walked over to his dresser and picked up a small black velvet box. Walking back over to her he dropped to one knee and opened the box, allowing her to gaze at the beautiful ring inside. It had three beautiful small diamonds on it. She smiled slightly, covering her mouth.  
  
"Leanne Dumbledore, would you marry me, us, my children and I. Will our join our family you and your child?" He asked.  
  
--A/N:I don't know how witches and wizards find out they're pregnant, so don't flame me for it!-- 


	14. The Answer

A/N: thanks for all the great reviews, enjoy this chappy.  
  
Chapter Fourteen- The Answer  
  
Leanne looked at him, in the corner of her eye she could see to pairs of green eyes starring around the corner.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. He jumped up and kissed her, hard. He then stepped back and slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"I love you," she said as he pulled her close.  
  
"Welcome to my family," he said, pulling her close and kissing her lips.  
  
"All right dad!" Harry and Emily screamed as they walked into the room. Snape separated from the kiss and looked at them.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" He asked watching them. They came forward and hugged their parents.  
  
"From the, will you marry me," Harry said. Severus smiled as he held his family close.  
  
"This is wonderful," he said quietly. It was hard to believe this was really happening.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"So you're really happy about this?" Ron asked as he continued to pack, Harry couldn't help but wonder how his friend ever got the large trunk to close the way he packed.  
  
"Ron, why don't you try folding the clothes," Harry pointed.  
  
"Huh, oh I dunno, takes to long," Harry rolled his eyes and watched Ron.  
  
"So, are you going to answer my question?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, what was the question again," Harry asked.  
  
"Are you really happy? Jeez Harry you're losing it."  
  
"No I'm not losing it. Yes I'm really happy Ron. I finally have my family."  
  
"Yeah, but it's Snape."  
  
"Ron, a year ago it probably would have been different, but maybe not. Snape, my dad isn't really as bad as you guys think he is." Harry said pointedly as he watched Ron sit on the large trunk to close. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah well, I'll believe he's nice when he proves it," Ron said as he jumped off the trunk and smiled.  
  
"Ron, have you ever thought that maybe your insulting him might not help the situation," Ron looked at him.  
  
"No," Harry threw up his arms and watched as Ron looked at him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry you take care of yourself okay," Hermione said as she boarded the train back home for Christmas break.  
  
"Don't worry, Emily and I are in great hands," Harry said as he waved goodbye to his friends. Emily came up and smiled.  
  
"Are you ready?" She asked. He nodded and together they headed back to the castle.  
  
Only about five kids were staying at the school over break. Draco would be staying with Roxy and Lupin, although at first they hadn't hit it off well, Draco was much more comfortable with the werewolf. For the dinner Dumbledore had everyone sit at one table. Most of the teachers had even left for the Holidays, which left Dumbledore, Roxanne, Leanne, Remus, Severus, McGonagall, Harry, Emily, Draco, and two other students.  
  
"So are we staying here for the holidays?" Leanne asked. She knew about Snape mansion, and she also knew that Severus really hadn't been there much in the past thirteen years, assuming it had far too many memories of the past.  
  
"Yes, the mansion isn't really ready for children. We will remain here, and Draco, you and Lupin will be joining us for Christmas tomorrow right?" Lupin nodded, as well as Roxy. Draco smiled slightly. Severus had it planned out long ago what each child was going to be receiving for Christmas. He had wanted to make it special for Harry, it being his first one ever with family.  
  
After dinner, Draco, Harry and Emily decided to take a walk. Harry sighed and smiled at the frozen lake.  
  
"So, Draco, is it official yet?" Emily asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Is what official?" He asked.  
  
"The adoption, I heard you might be adopted by Lupin."  
  
"Oh, yeah, well I dunno yet. I would like to have a real mother and father, but well I don't know. I guess it depends if they want me," he whispered.  
  
"I don't think you'd be in his care still if Lupin didn't want you Draco," Harry said calmly.  
  
"Really, the Dursleys kept you," Draco said.  
  
"True, but they had no where else to put me. Lupin could have said no, but he didn't."  
  
"I know, I'm just a little nervous. Hey who wants to go ice skating?" He asked suddenly. They all smiled. Running back into the castle they all grabbed a pair of ice skates.  
  
The three friends skated for nearly two hours, until Dumbledore came out and beckoned them in. Harry and Emily spent the rest of the evening downstairs playing games with Draco, Lupin, Roxy, Severus and Leanne. Draco had challenged Severus to a game of wizard's chess, while Roxy was playing card games with the others. It was nearing midnight before Severus and Lupin sent the hyperactive children to bed. Harry climbed into bed which was beside Draco's and Emily's.  
  
"Goodnight, Happy Christmas," He bided as he closed his eyes.  
  
Severus waited until he saw the three of them finally drift off. Then he looked at his fiancée and nodded. Together the four parents all headed into Severus' room and began to pull out the presents, stockings and everything to decorate the room. Finally standing back, with nearly a hundred presents under the tree, all shapes and sizes they smiled. Leanne put an arm around Severus and smiled.  
  
"I don't think it's ever been so warm," she said. He smiled and kissed her temple.  
  
"Come on, let's go get some sleep before those three wake up and beg us to open presents at three in the morning," Remus said. Severus smiled and patted him on the back. They went into separate rooms and soon they were fast asleep as well.  
  
A/: My muse requires at least four reviews to keep going, so please hit that cute little button and submit what you think, good or bad I read them all, but I won't respond to flames. Hehe 


	15. The Best Christmas Ever

A/N: Wolfie is a name I picked out, please don't flame me, there is a purpose to this so just wait and see.hehe, if only you knew.  
  
Lovestruck-Thanks for the words, it's good to know people like this story so much. I appreciate the kind comment. Lei Dumbledore-Thanks for continually reading, thanks for all the kind comments. Shinotenshi-Thank you for your comments, once again I'm glad people like this story, I'm honored that so many people have read it.  
  
Thanks to everyone, you have all been so kind and so friendly. Your comments are wonderful and I thank you all.  
  
Chapter Fifteen-Christmas Morning  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Draco and Emily doing the same. Stretching his arms high above his head Harry stopped and smiled, today was technically the first day of the rest of his life, in a way. Although he realized the real day would be Severus and Lily's wedding day. He sighed, life seemed decent right now.  
  
"Let's go wake up the adults," Draco whispered. Emily giggled, she could remember her young childhood and waking up every Christmas morning to wake up Aunt Roxanne and Leanne. Christmas was her favorite time of year, it always had been. Looking over at the clock in the room she smiled slightly.  
  
"It's seven," she whispered. The two boys smiled mischievously.  
  
"They'll tell us to wait a couple hours." Harry said.  
  
"We could put a spell on all the clocks," Draco said.  
  
"I wouldn't," A voice said, the three children jumped to see Dumbledore standing at their door. They smiled.  
  
"Go on, wake up your parents. I shall wait." The three teenagers ran into their parent's room. Emily pounced on the bed, just before Harry landed on Severus chest, causing a massive grunt.  
  
Draco threw his arms opened and landed on top of the bed, Remus grabbed him instantly, having seen him coming, and began to tickle him, getting a laugh out of the boy.  
  
Severus woke up when he felt the heavy weight on his cut and chest, smiling he grabbed his son into his arms and began to tickle him as well as Emily. Leanne joined in.  
  
"Jumping on our bed, jeez, if I didn't know better I'd think you wanted something" Leanne said smiling as she kissed the twins. They smiled softly.  
  
"Can we open our presents now?" Harry asked. Severus nodded and smiled.  
  
"Come on you two, I assume your grandfather is already down here," Severus said. They nodded and together everyone came into the now brightly lit living room.  
  
"All right, youngest goes first, Harry that would be you, then Emily and Draco." Harry was ecstatic, his first gift was indeed from his father and Dumbledore, it was a new Quidditch gear. Harry smiled at his father and the headmaster.  
  
"Thanks, I needed new stuff," he said. The two nodded, they had seen how worn out Harry's gear had been getting, and they had talked about something to get him.  
  
"Your welcome Harry, Emily it's your turn." Emily opened her's and got a nice book, Draco's present was much like Harry's, new gear for Quidditch. Both were in desperate need of stuff.  
  
Nearly an hour later, and thousands of yards of wrapping paper, most of the presents were gone. Snape had been pleased, he had received a picture of himself and Leanne from when they were in school from Dumbledore, another picture of Lupin, James, and himself just before the twins had been born. A rare book of potions he didn't have from Draco, and the twins, and from his fiancée he received a picture of him, Harry, Emily and herself about two months back. He hadn't known she had taken this.  
  
Harry had gotten plenty of clothes, both relaxing and school clothes. He also received a muggle CD player, and three of his favorite CDs. Emily also got clothes, a few dresses she really liked, as well as a CD player. Draco had received much of the same things they had.  
  
It was Draco's turn, Lupin smiled and pulled out a piece of parchment out that was sealed with red wax, he gently handed it to Draco smiling.  
  
"Happy Christmas Draco," he whispered.  
  
"What is this?" He asked.  
  
"Open it," Roxy said. Nodding Draco broke the seal and opened it, he smiled, they were adoption papers.  
  
"We would like to adopt you, of course it's your choice, but well, we would like it if you joined our family." Draco looked at him and Roxy, then at Severus who was also smiling. Remus had come to Severus nearly a months ago asking if he would be able to and allowed to adopt the boy.  
  
Severus had told him how much Draco would probably like that. To his surprise Draco seemed very pleased about it. Draco got up and threw himself into Severus' arms, hugging him tightly. Severus held his God-son tightly, kissing his cheek and smiled.  
  
"You'll still be my God-father right?" He asked, turning towards Remus in question. Remus smiled, as Severus touched the boy's shoulder again.  
  
"Are you kidding, Remus couldn't keep me away, besides in a couple weeks, I'll be your uncle," Draco smiled as he hugged Severus again.  
  
"I love you kid," he whispered. Draco parted from Severus and turned towards his soon to be new father. He hugged him tightly around the neck. Remus gently rubbed his son's back.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco cried slightly. Remus looked at him and smiled.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For being such a jerk, it's an act, really," he cried. Severus smiled and reached out towards the boy.  
  
"Your real father was always a pompous jerk, and no one blames you for being afraid of him and his reign of fire," he said. Malfoy nodded, he remained between Roxy and Lupin the rest of the morning.  
  
Severus smiled and handed his son a wrapped gift, it was a box, a large box, on top of the box was a tag.  
  
"Inside you will find all that you need for life, it may seem like nothing, but in your future it shall help you more than you'll ever know." Harry read aloud.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked Severus.  
  
"Open it and find out," Leanne said, gripping her fiancé's hand. Slowly unwrapping the gift Harry opened the brown box and looked inside. Inside there was a beautifully knitted blanket, pulling it out Harry discovered it was a quilt. He pulled it out and looked at it, and smiled, there were all shapes, colors and even some pictures on it. Harry looked at each one; in the middle he found his hand and foot print. Suddenly Leanne handed him a card.  
  
"From birth you were cute, now at fifteen you should be handsome and you should know the truth. Take this well, it is yours, I made it shortly after your birth, hold it forever. My son, you were you momma's boy. I know you loved James, and he did love you as well, however, I know Severus adored you with all his being. You were his little boy, in his mind you will always be that boy he planned on playing Quidditch with. He used to dream of late night Quidditch games out on the pitch in our property. He was so proud of you. Be good to him Harry, that's my husband and best friend. -mum-"  
  
"It's from your mother, she spent weeks taking pictures of you guys, making those. She loved you with all her heart. Now keep looking there's more inside that box." Severus said. Nodding Harry looked inside again. There was another smaller box. Picking it up he opened it and gasped, inside was the Snape Family Crest.  
  
"You're a Snape now, don't ever take that for granted," Snape said. Harry smiled and nodded. Looking inside again he saw a piece of paper, picking it up he smiled, it was his birth certificate. There was another large package, reaching inside Harry lifted it out and tore the brown paper from it, suddenly his eyes began to water. It was a picture of his mother lying in bed holding him, Severus was standing just beside her, holding Emily in his arms, they were both smiling. However Harry saw that the smile didn't reach his father's face, because his eyes looked torn.  
  
"Leanne took that a long time ago," Severus said as Harry walked over and gave him a hug.  
  
"I love you dad," Harry whispered. Severus smiled and pulled his son tighter, he had waited all his life to hear that.  
  
"I love you too son, I love you," he whispered.  
  
"Harry, there is one last thing in there," Leanne said smiling at father and son. Harry let go of his father, but didn't truly leave the embrace, instead he waited while his sister got up and handed it to him. As though he were nothing but a child, Harry sat down on Severus' left knee and picked out the small black box. Opening it he gasped, a sliver wolf sat at the end of a long black piece of thread.  
  
"You're not just the boy-who-lived Harry, you're not just my son, you're an Animagus. You're a wolf," Severus said. Harry smiled, wolves were his favorite animal, and as he felt his father place the necklace around his neck he felt as though something inside him was finally right.  
  
"This is so cool," Harry whispered. Severus smiled and pulled his son's head down so he could kiss his temple.  
  
"I love you Wolfie," he said smiling. Harry chuckled, he liked the nick name.  
  
"Emily," Leanne said quietly, handing the girl a box similar to Harry's. She smiled, looking forward to see the differences. Opening it the first thing she found was a quilt similar to Harry's only in more girl colors. She smiled and found a card being handed to her.  
  
"A daddy's girl you shall be someday. My beautiful Amelia Leanna Snape, you will be a beautiful child with a wondrous soul. The things your daddy came up with while I carried you. I won't even tell you how many times I caught him sitting in your baby room playing with a teddy bear or a tea pot, trying to imagine you were there already. It broke your daddy's heart to have to let you go. He did it for you and your brother. Remember one thing my sweetheart, don't let your brother ever push you around, or your boyfriends, he's younger than you.-mum-" Harry smiled as his sister read the last part aloud.  
  
Emily looked at her father, confusion written upon her face.  
  
"Amelia Leanna?"  
  
"I didn't want it to be exactly like their names, you were named Amelia after your mother's name Emily, and Leanna after Leanne. We shortened it to Emily."  
  
"Oh," she whispered and looked inside again, she pulled out a Snape Crest as well and smiled, it was a gold hair clasp.  
  
"I had to get that just for you," he said smiling at her. She reached in and found a wrapped picture as well. Different than Harry's she smiled, Lily was holding her instead of Severus. Reaching in she found the identical box to Harry's and pulled it open. Inside was a necklace much like Harry's but at the end was a tiger.  
  
"It's beautiful," Emily said, walking over to her father and placing a hand on his knee she waited patiently while he placed it around her neck. The twins looked at their father and wrapped an arm around him.  
  
"Happy Christmas Emily, Happy Christmas Harry, Happy Christmas Draco," Severus said smiling.  
  
"Happy Christmas dad," they said in reply.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Draco, Emily, Severus and Remus were all perched atop their brooms, playing Quidditch. They spent most of the day playing, all had chose to leave the bludgers out of the game to avoid a casualty. By the time they had finished the game, dinner was ready and they were covered from head to toe in snow.  
  
"You guys, I knew you would be soaked," Leanne joked as she watched her family get warm. She couldn't possibly deprive her husband of his dream, to play Quidditch with his son.  
  
Everyone sat together at dinner again, Harry was stuck safely between his soon to be grandfather and his father. He was truly happy. Later that night Severus carried a very thin Harry Potter in his arms as he put his finger to his lips and placed his son on his bed beside Emily's and Draco's already sleeping forms. They had been playing cards in the main room of Severus' dungeons when they had fallen asleep, Remus and Severus then decided to place them in bed. Leaning down, Severus brushed some hair from the boy's forehead and kissed it.  
  
"Goodnight Wolfie," he whispered.  
  
A/N: Flames aren't nice. please review. 


	16. Another Announcement

A/N: While I do not have time to thank everyone, no matter how badly I would love to, I thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and kind statements, you make a rookie feel loved. I hope that I can expect these reviews while I continue to write the sequel to this. hint hint hint, yes there is a sequel and possibly more after that. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews.  
  
Chapter Sixteen-Another Announcement  
  
Everyone was back, and Harry was pleased to have his friends back, although he had had the best of times with his family, he missed his friends as well. They all sat dinner that night in the Great Hall when Dumbledore stood up and held his hands in the air.  
  
"First off I would like to welcome all the students and staff back, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, I know I enjoyed mine," Dumbledore said glancing at his soon to be three grandchildren.  
  
"Now for the latest announcements. First off, once again the Forbidden Forest is off limits, it hasn't changed in three weeks time. Second there will be many things going on during the next several months of school, including a couple weddings. The first being Professor Lupin's. Remus, stand up please," the Professor stood up and smiled, his eyes catching Harry's and Draco's. He looked pleased.  
  
"Professor Lupin shall be marrying my youngest daughter, I'm pleased to say. They will be marrying on the 21st of January. They will also be adopting a child?" Both Lupin and Roxanne nodded, as Draco beamed slightly.  
  
"Daddy," Roxanne leaned over and whispered something in her father's ear. He seemed to brighten at this.  
  
"Apparently they will also be adding an addition to their family, as my daughter is expecting a child." Everyone clapped and cheered for the two teachers. Dumbledore waited for another moment for it to quiet down again and then spoke.  
  
"My other daughter, Leanne will also be getting married, to Professor Snape, which I am to understand that will be on February 14?" They nodded as Snape grasped Leanne's hand.  
  
"She too is expecting. So I hope you will all show them your respect, and maybe even wish them luck," Dumbledore said. Most of the Gryffindor and Slytherin stood to clap for their teachers, although there were a few who were glaring at Snape or Leanne.  
  
"May the dinner begin," Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Severus smiled as his soon to be wife lay comfortably in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"This all seems too good to be true, we're going to be married in a few weeks," she whispered.  
  
"And we're happy."  
  
"Yeah, that too. So, boy or girl?" She asked suddenly. Severus looked at her confused.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do you want a boy or a girl?" Severus smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, Harry would probably like a little sister, while I think Emily is partial to a little boy. When will you find out?"  
  
"Well, I have the choice in three more months, but I'd rather wait and find out when the baby is born."  
  
"That just means we've got to chose names."  
  
"This is true, and of course we're going to have to fix up another room in the mansion. Not sure how Lily, Misty, and the other elves will handle the new baby and the twins, they really haven't seen me in some time."  
  
"Well, go and talk to them, I'm sure they will all be thrilled."  
  
"Yeah, well we'll see. I'm giving Harry the room that looks over the lake, he really likes looking over the water."  
  
"That's a good idea, the baby can have the room next to us, you can use the other two across the hall for the twins."  
  
"Yeah. What's it going to be like?" Severus asked.  
  
"I don't know, full of good times and bad times both, I suppose," Leanne said.  
  
"We'll be raising children until we're in for awhile, but I must admit I'm pleased and excited. It's hard to imagine myself as a father," Severus whispered.  
  
"Not easy to accept I must admit, but it's worth it isn't it though."  
  
"Yes," Severus said. Smiling she settled herself further in his warm arms and closed her eyes.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Flames surrounded him, as he lay withering in pain. His eyes were watering as they drifted towards another figure on the floor, which looked dead. There were Death Eaters everywhere, all dead or unconscious. His began to scream, as he watched curses continued to be thrown between still living Death Eaters and some Aurors. Mad Eye Moody stood only feet away, throwing every known curse at the Dark Lord. He tried to keep his eyes open, his mind aware, but the pain radiating from his body was blinding, and it was sending him nearly over the edge.  
  
There was a scream, another one, two more, and in horror his eyes watched as Lupin, Hermione and Emily feel to the ground. He knew instantly they were not dead, but injured, possibly mortally.  
  
He pushed himself up slowly, even through the pain and began to move, the fire licking the back of his neck. Determined to get to his father he cried out. Suddenly he watched as a large dog pounced over the body of his father. Barking loudly, as though yelling don't touch the body.  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around his body, beginning to pull him away, suddenly he felt pain ripped through his head as another pair of arms descended upon him.  
  
"NO!" He screamed loudly, he shook his head.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Someone yelled, and suddenly he saw the bright green light.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's screams filled the air, and possibly the entire castle, he sat forward in the dark room, covered by his blankets. Sweat running down his forehead, pain radiating through his scar. He looked around, his vision was blurry, although he still used his glasses he didn't usually didn't need them. Suddenly his door burst open and he saw Emily and Ron coming in.  
  
"Harry?" He looked at her, but didn't really see her, just then two more people entered, his father and Professor McGonagall. Harry guessed Hermione, who entered behind them, had gone for McGonagall. Severus had to have known.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Harry shook his head. Severus looked around, he could see his son visibly shaking.  
  
"Can we be left alone?" Everyone nodded, and McGonagall ushered the children out of the dorm, then looked back at Harry.  
  
"Would you like me to tell Albus, Severus?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," he said and watched the door close. Harry flung himself into his father's arms and began to sob, unlike he ever had before. Severus pulled him closer and began to rock him back and forth.  
  
Harry cried, it was his first real cry since he had discovered his real linage. He cried for the dream, for his mother, James Potter, the man who had very much acted like his father for one year. He cried for what might have been, for the life he wanted. He just cried, his entire body shaking in sobs.  
  
Night turned into day quickly and Harry slowly opened his eyes to find himself looking into his father's dark eyes. He was slightly stiff, his first realization was that his head hurt. He began to hold tightly onto his father's cloak tighter. As he realized his father was holding him though as he were a small child, gently trying to calm the once sobbing child. He realized that he had most likely cried himself to sleep. Thankful that his father had remained with him.  
  
"It's all right Wolfie, you had a nightmare, do you remember anything?" He asked gently.  
  
"Yes, what time is it?" He asked.  
  
"About eight, it's Friday, are you hungry?" Harry sighed, still in his father's eyes. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to think, he just wanted to remain in his father's arms a few more minutes.  
  
"Stay here," he whispered. Severus remained in his position on the bed, holding his son in his arms.  
  
"Tell me about the dream Harry," Severus whispered.  
  
"I don't really remember much. Just that I was surrounded by fire, you were dead, and I don't know anymore." Severus sighed and pulled him close again.  
  
"I've got you now Harry."  
  
Awww. as if you haven't noticed there has been a lot of OOC, but you know what I like Snape being nice. I like him more with blond hair.hehe been watching a lot of S&S.love that movie! 


	17. The Third and Final Meeting

Dhiana-I'm beyond honored, thank you for your kind comments, I would like to look over your site of course, but I would be honored if you felt my story worthy to be placed there. Thank you.  
  
Rickman's Girl-I agree completely, Alan is so awesome in that movie. I love watching him fall in love at first sight, and outside the door when she was sick. I though he was going to cry. He's so good!  
  
Parselmouth-yes my faithful review and friend, a sequel. Actually this is probably part one of a trilogy, the third one taking place in the future. Many things to think about for that story.  
  
Lei Dumbledore-Thank you again for you kind comments, it means a lot.  
  
Lovestruck-Yes a sequel, no hints for what's going to happen, but I will tell you many good and bad things shall happen, and expect major Snape Angst. As well as Harry.hehe I'm evil!  
  
Chapter Seventeen-The Third Meeting  
  
February 21st was a day that would later go down in History of Wizardry and Hogwarts. It was a day of the Last Dark Meeting; it was the day when all students in Hogwarts would never really feel safe again. It was a day when people died and the future was told.  
  
It was a beautiful morning; however it was not to remain that way for long. The morning was broken with another one of Harry's frequent screams when he saw the dream. For nearly the past month Harry's nightmares had been steadily growing worse, each detail becoming clearer and clearer. He had started sleeping in his father's chambers, so that he could be helped. However no matter what Severus seemed to give him, he would dream the same thing, he would see his death and the death of everyone around him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Harry headed for breakfast early that morning, his face was paler than usual. He had lost weight, not comfortable eating right now, to frightened. Severus had disappeared early this morning to the third and final meeting before the attack. Meanwhile everyone went on about their way. Leanne was trying to keep her two children under control while taking care of her self. It was difficult, worried about her husband as well as her son, she could only imagine what the evening might bring in the way of danger.  
  
Truth was only a few people really knew why Severus was so angry and distracted, why Remus was worried, where there was tenseness about Harry lately. Those who did know, didn't push them, knowing they needed to prepare themselves.  
  
Remus had been preparing Harry with all types of curses, and spells, so that if and when the attack did come he would be able to defend himself. McGonagall had been helping him work on his transfiguration into his wolf form. Leanne had been teaching him everything she could about the past fifteen years, so that he would know something about the man and possibly defeat him.  
  
Dumbledore had been getting all his people to help out, Harry knew little about the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix, but over the past few days he had already met several of the people, including Mad Eye Moody who seemed to be better than ever. There was word as well that Sirius would be joining them if Dumbledore found a way to bust him out of Azkaban.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Early that morning Severus had hissed in pain as his Dark Mark began it's almost usual burn. His wife turned towards him, worry in her usually bright blue eyes.  
  
"He wants us, I must go," Severus whispered to his wife. He knew he may never return, looking at his wife he touched her cheek and kissed her lips deeply. He then touched the four month bulge of his child.  
  
"Be careful," she whispered. He nodded and quickly pulled on his clothes for the meetings. He stopped at the door, looking back at her, his face paler than ever, his eyes dark and glazed as though he were preparing himself for the worst.  
  
"Just in case, tell Harry I do love him, Emily as well," understanding Leanne nodded, her hand absent mindedly drifting to the unborn child she was carrying, 'his child' her mind cried.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Severus stood ever so still, waiting, part of him knew that Voldemort knew he was indeed a spy and would probably kill him. However, Severus knew this was the meeting he became a spy for.  
  
"For the past six months we have been receiving word from an inside source at Hogwarts. We have found ways to get into the school. We attack tonight! However, I recently learned from my source we have a traitor among us. Snape." the deep voice hissed.  
  
Severus felt his blood run cold. What would happen now, his mind wandered as he suddenly felt the Craticus curse rip through his entire being..  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Harry Potter. our newest Celebrity," he spoke in a low airy as he watched Malfoy smile.  
  
"Tell me Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry said nothing.  
  
"Don't know, well let's try again shall we. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry looked at him, unsure why he was doing this.  
  
"I don't know," Harry spoke.  
  
"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know sir," Harry repeated. Snape smirked.  
  
"Pity, clearly fame isn't everything.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Or maybe," the cold voice said behind Harry and Ron, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train," Snape said as Harry and Ron turned around. He quickly took them to his office.  
  
"So, the train isn't good enough for our famous Harry Potter, and his sidekick Weasley? Decided to arrive with a bang, boys?" He asked in an annoyed tone  
  
"If you were in my house, I would have you expelled in an instant!" Severus ranted. Ron opened his mouth but was silenced in a second.  
  
"Silence," Severus hissed.  
  
"However, you are not in my house."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus stood watching the pompous Lockhart as he said something about still having a Potions Master when they were finished. Snape glared at the dunderhead.  
  
'Oh yes Lockhart, there shall be a Potions Master left, however if I have anything to say about it, there will no longer be a Defense against the Dark Arts professor!' his mind yelled  
  
"As you can see, we are both holding our wands in a combative position, neither one of us shall be aiming to kill though," Lockhart said.  
  
'I wouldn't bet on that,' both Harry and Snape thought. Snape heard Harry actually voice his opinion quietly and he had to hide a smile. Harry knew him well.  
  
Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed it at their opponents; Snape cried first "EXPELLIARMUS!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted of his feet: He flew backward off the stage and smashed into a wall, sliding down it into a sprawl on the floor.  
  
Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Hermione was dancing on her tiptoes.  
  
"Do you think he's all right?" She asked.  
  
"Who cares?" Ron and Harry said together, even though they hated their Potions Teacher they had to cheer along with the Slytherins. Moments later Snape had Malfoy and Harry dueling, Snape bent down and whispered in his ear to throw a snake at the boy.  
  
As the snake appeared at Harry's feet Harry was unsure what to do.  
  
"Don't move Potter," Snape said, realizing that it probably hadn't been a very good idea, suddenly the snake turned and Harry began to talk to it. Snape was taken back by this. His son was a parseltounge?  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come with me Potter," Snape said. Harry followed him downstairs, trying to wipe his hands clean on the insides of his robes without Snape noticing. They walked into Snape's office.  
  
"Sit," said Snape.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter," Snape said. Harry remained silent.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy states that he was talking to Weasley, when a large mount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"  
  
"I don't know professor."  
  
Snape's eyes were boring into Harry's. It was exactly like trying to stare down a hippogriff. Harry tried hard not to blink.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been Potter?"  
  
"No," said Harry, now trying to sound innocently curious.  
  
"It was your head, Potter, Floating in midair."  
  
"Maybe he should go to Madam Pomfrey," Said Harry. "If he's seeing things like."  
  
"What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" Said Snape softly. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be there."  
  
"I know that," said Harry striving to keep his face free of guilt and fear. "It sounds like Malfoy's have hallucin."  
  
"Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape, and he bent down, a hand on each arm of Harry's chair, so that their faces were a foot apart. "If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you."  
  
"I've been up in the Gryffindor Tower," said Harry. "Like you to."  
  
"Can anyone confirm that?"  
  
"How extraordinarily like your father you are Potter," Snape said suddenly his eyes glinting, "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers.The resemblance between you two in uncanny." Harry could no longer stop himself.  
  
"My father didn't Strut!, and neither do I!"  
  
"Your father didn't set much store by rules either," Snape went on pressing his advantage, his thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-Winners. His head was so swollen."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"What did you say to me Potter?"  
  
"I told you to shut up about my dad!" Harry yelled. "I know the truth all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!"  
  
Snape's sallow skin had gone the color of sour milk.  
  
"And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life? Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?"  
  
"I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter. Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you--your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled form Hogwarts."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN."  
  
"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Severus shrieked looking madder than ever. "Like father like son Potter. I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee. You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black-now get out of the way, or I will make you! GET OUT OF THE WAY POTTER!"  
  
Harry made up his mind in a split second. Before Snape could take even one step towards him, he had raised his wand.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" He yelled,--except that his wasn't the only voice that shouted. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair, he had been knocked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape strode forward, past Dumbledore, pulling up his left sleeve of his robes as he went. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled.  
  
"There," Snape said harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It's not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord."  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore said after Sirius had left. "You know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready. if you are prepared."  
  
"I am," Snape said. He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold black eyes glittered strangely.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACKS~  
  
Snape felt nothing, as these thoughts ran through his mind, he was lying on the cold hard floor of the great hall entrance, blood flowing from his nose and various other cuts on his body. He was in excruciating pain, his mind screaming for him to get up and tell someone. Suddenly he felt a cool hand placed on his warm forehead.  
  
"Severus, can you hear me child?" Albus Dumbledore called to him softly. He groaned and shifted, barely holding back a scream of pain. He saw the figures above him, of whom he assumed was his son, Leanne, Minerva, and Albus.  
  
"He knows. Merlin he knows.they attack tonight." he whispered, before dropping off into oblivion, far away from the pain. 


	18. The Attack

Wormtail's Worst Enemy- Thanks I'm glad you like the story, I'm used to being called evil in good and bad ways. Thanks  
  
Japangirlcmw-Thanks for the review I'm thrilled to know you really like it.  
  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all those who have reviewed so far, good and bad, anything you place is at least slightly constructive towards me, it helps me get better. As well as my two best friends Krystal and Melissa whom I adore with all my heart and spend nearly every weekend with. You guys have taught me so much and helped me such a great deal. In reference to my next story real quick, not to reveal to much, would it sound horrible if I placed the Metatron and Jamie (from Dogma and Truly Madly Deeply) in the story so that I can help Severus.  
  
Chapter Eighteen-The Attack  
  
Severus was taken up to Madam Pomfrey immediately, however as Harry followed Dumbledore and McGonagall he realized something, his father kept speaking of a traitor in the past meetings. he knew most of the teachers here, and suddenly it clicked.  
  
"We can't take him to her," he bit, sharper than he had intended. Dumbledore looked at Harry, concerned.  
  
"Harry, your father needs help," Dumbledore said. He knew Severus was dying, his heart beat was weak.  
  
"I know, but we can't take him there.we just can't, please trust me on this. It might be instinct. But if my father is correct, and Voldemort knows he is a spy, then my Father will not be safe. We will know come tonight. Please Headmaster, you've always trusted and believed me before." Dumbledore looked at the boy. He had to smile, the boy looked like a very determined his father.  
  
"All right, we shall take him down stairs, and allow my daughters to take a look at him, they are decent Mediwizards."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat by his father nervously, the clock was ticking off the seconds, and Harry knew far to well that it could very well be ticking off the moments left to the end of his life, and everyone around him.  
  
He looked down at his Father's bruised and broken body. He looked horribly, as though he were going to die at any given moment. Harry prayed he wouldn't. Severus was a fighter, but how hard did one have to fight.  
  
Harry jumped when he felt a hand on his, looking down he saw his father's dark orbs. Although they were filled with pain Harry saw that they also held love in them, and respect.  
  
"Dad," he whispered.  
  
"Hey kid," he whispered quietly, it didn't matter what hurt, he had to tell Harry.  
  
"Dad. what's going to happen tonight?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"You're going to be fine, Dumbledore has everyone coming in, you will not be alone in this fight Harry. I promise you. We won't let him win, and we won't let him hurt you ever again. Promise me one thing Harry."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"When this is all over, if I don't come out of this, don't ever forget I loved you. I've done horrible things Harry, none of which I expect you to forgive me for, but I never ever. stopped loving you." Harry shook his head.  
  
"You won't die dad."  
  
"Harry, a lot of people will die tonight, both good and bad, I just want you to know that. I love you, your mother loved you, Sirius loves you, James loved you, Remus loves you, Dumbledore loves you. We love you so very much my Wolfie. You're more than the Savior, you are our child, our young man, and for as long as I can remember you have been someone we all wanted to know and love. I'm sorry." He spoke gently.  
  
"When are they attacking?" Harry asked, tears in his eyes.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Two," Harry responded.  
  
"At six. Harry this will not be a simple battle. You will be fighting not only for your life, but for the life of everyone."  
  
"No pressure," Harry whispered. Severus reached out and touched his son's cheek.  
  
"Ah, my young wolfling, have you not learned anything, as long as you believe in yourself and you have faith that you are on the right side you will not fail. Not in anyone's eyes." Harry nodded, a tear falling from his eye. Severus pulled him towards him, until Harry was lying next to his father on the bed. Pulling the boy into a tight embrace he kissed his head.  
  
"I love you Wolfie," he said quietly.  
  
"And I you, daddy," he cried.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in the Great Hall, amazed that somehow his very horrible looking father was now sitting at the table. It was nearing six, and Harry could feel nothing but fear and shock. He looked up at the table and saw his mother and father sitting side by side, watching him. Dumbledore gazed at his youngest grandchild.  
  
There were Aurors and members of the Phoenix placed everywhere, including about five in the Great Hall. Harry looked down at his food and then back up at his father, who was looking to him, hoping he would eat soon.  
  
Suddenly pain shot through his forehead, he grimaced and looked up at his grandfather.  
  
"Prefects, remain in this room with your house, do not leave. Not matter what," with that several teachers and other people left the hall, along with Harry, who was trailing behind his father.  
  
Now standing in perfect lines, Dumbledore leading them, dozens of people stood glaring at Voldemort and his fellowship. Harry felt his father's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"So we meet again Dumbledore," Voldemort said.  
  
"Dad," Harry whispered as he saw their traitor on the other side.  
  
"Be careful child." Moments later they were engaged in battle.  
  
Curses flying everywhere, some even fighting by hand. It was as though a battle field. It hadn't taken long for Harry to find himself in Voldemort's grasp. He watched as Lupin and the others all fought Death Eaters. Even Dumbledore was putting up one hell of a fight.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled as Harry screamed aloud.  
  
"Accendo!" Voldemort yelled and a large fire erupted from everywhere around Harry, filling the hall with smoke and flames. Severus looked over in horror, running towards his son, he suddenly felt the Craticus curse hit him in his back and he hit the floor screaming in torment, Lucius Malfoy smiled genuinely as Severus' already injured body dropped to the ground unmoving.  
  
"BASTARD!" A force hit him hard, causing Lucius to hit the ground, he felt fist pummeling him.  
  
"You stupid ugly bastard!" Draco Malfoy screamed, drawing his wand he stared his father in the eyes, showing no regret what so ever.  
  
"Stupefy," he yelled, not willing to kill his father right out. Lucius froze solid.  
  
"I hate you!" Draco yelled and ran to his Uncle Severus.  
  
Flames surrounded Harry, as he lay withering in pain, his entire left leg was bloody. Harry's eyes were watering as they drifted towards another figure on the floor, which looked dead. There were Death Eaters everywhere, dead or unconscious. He began to scream, as he watched curses continued to be thrown between still living Death Eaters and some Aurors. Mad Eye Moody stood only feet away, throwing every known curse at the Dark Lord. Harry tried to keep his eyes open, his mind aware, but the pain radiating from his body was blinding, and it was sending him nearly over the edge.  
  
There was a scream, another one, two more, and in horror his eyes watched as Lupin feel to the ground. He knew instantly he was not dead, but injured, possibly mortally.  
  
He pushed himself up slowly, even through the pain and began to move, the fire licking the back of his neck. Determined to get to his father he cried out. He tried to shift into his animal, his wolf, but was relieved at what happened next.  
  
He watched a large dog pounced over the body of his father. Barking loudly, as though yelling don't touch the body, just as Voldemort approached Severus.  
  
"Get away from him you bastard!" Lupin yelled getting up, his left hand trying desperately to stop the blood flowing from his right arm. Harry could see how shaky Lupin was on his feet.  
  
"Traitor!" Yelled Voldemort, pointing his wand at Severus' helpless form. The dog pounced on Voldemort knocking him down to the ground.  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around Harry's body, beginning to pull him away from the flames and his father, suddenly he felt pain ripped through his head as another pair of arms descended upon him. He could feel the burning.  
  
"NO!" He screamed loudly, he shook his head.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Someone yelled, and suddenly he saw the bright green light. Then everything went dark.  
  
Hehe no I am definitely evil. Nice little Cliffy. please review or you might not get the next chapter and find out what happens to them 


	19. The Traitors and Aftermath

Lei Dumbledore-No hexes, those are cheap shots, especially from Moody, I have no desire to become a ferret or any other type of rodent thank you.  
  
Ms. Issues- If I told you what was going to happen right now, I'd have to tell everyone and that would completely ruin the purpose of cliff hangers. Hehe thanks for the review  
  
Cresha Potter- Do I really look crazy enough to kill Harry, Sev or Lupin?... wait never mind don't answer that. Hehe thanks for the review.  
  
Please anyone that would like to AIM me my AIM is Spooky2486, I'm on most of the time. Please also remember that I am a busy teenager, being sixteen, acting and softball keep me busy. I try to be diligent with my updating. Thanks for all my reviews enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter Nineteen-The Traitors  
  
Everything went silent. Bodies of Death Eaters, Aurors, Phoenix members and the staff were strewn everywhere. Some dead, some alive, some mortally wounded. Dumbledore looked at the picture in front of him, it was as though it was all a bad dream, while at the same time he thanked Merlin it was truly and finally over. McGonagall, Moody, Mooney and several other teachers surveyed the damage. Shaking their heads they slowly began to walk towards their people. Leanne stepped over to her husband, Roxanne did the same. Many of the others began to look at the Death Eaters, removing their masks. McGonagall gasped as she pulled off a mask on one of the Death Eaters, Leanne pulled off another mask.  
  
"Oh God, no wonder they got in so easily," McGonagall whispered. Looking between the two dead bodies.  
  
"It doesn't surprise me, even Harry seemed to know," Dumbledore said looking at the dead forms of Cornelius Fudge and Poppy Pomfrey, their faces frozen in pain.  
  
"Harry, where is he?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Over here," called a soft voice. They looked up and saw Sirius Black now sitting on the floor holding the limp body of his God-son.  
  
"Is he alive?" Dumbledore asked as he hurried over and looked at the child lying in Sirius' arms.  
  
"Barely," Sirius whispered. He looked up and saw Remus trying to wake up Severus.  
  
"How is he?" He asked. Remus looked up at his old friend.  
  
"He too is alive, but not for long." Dumbledore looked up at Mad Eye Moody who was walking towards him through the dead bodies.  
  
"How many dead on each side?"  
  
"There were 180 on each side, about 170 of the Death Eaters are all dead, the rest of the Aurors will be taking them to Azkaban in a few moments. Four Aurors are dead, two members of the Phoenix."  
  
"That's good, better than I expected," Dumbledore said slightly, although he was sad that they had lost any.  
  
"Sirius, I know you want to remain with Harry, but I need you to go fetch me a couple of Aurors that are willing to remain behind, we need someone to help us with these casualties, someone who can possibly work here, with Pomfrey gone." Sirius nodded and hurried off, leaving Harry to Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore, what's going to happen to the Ministry of Magic now?" McGonagall asked. Dumbledore sighed and looked at his friend.  
  
"Well, with Malfoy dead as well as Fudge, that leaves the job to Arthur Weasley, hopefully things will finally change for the better. Remus, can you carry Harry?" The man's arm had stopped bleeding.  
  
"Yes," Remus lifted the limp form of Harry into his arms and carried him upstairs. Dumbledore walked over to his son-in-law and sighed.  
  
"Oh Severus, don't die on us now, your son needs and loves you," He whispered and then slowly picked him up into his arms and followed Lupin. He sighed, this day was to go down in history, and everyone knew it. McGonagall looked at the rest of the forms on the floor, as the Aurors began to levitate the bodies and take them to Prison. Sighing, she slowly walked back into the hall, not surprised to find most of the students looking frightened and white with fear. Sighing she headed towards the front of the room, where Dumbledore usually addressed them. Taking a deep breath, wiping her eyes and composing herself she began to talk.  
  
"The war is over, hopefully forever. However I ask that tonight you all remain in here, until we are able to clear the school, your stuff will be brought down as soon as possible. Seeing as there is still four months left in the school year you shall most likely be sent home with your parents in the next few days so that you may understand further to what has happened. I thank you for your patience. Emily, Draco would you two please follow me, your brother and parents are upstairs waiting for you," everyone looked at the two children and then watched them walk out with McGonagall. Draco looked at the dead form of his father and couldn't help but want to cry. He walked over to him and gently rolled the man over on his back.  
  
"Mum is gone too isn't she?" He asked quietly as McGonagall and Emily watched him. Suddenly Roxanne appeared in front of him.  
  
"Your biological mother is yes, and your father. But I'm here as is your new father. Would you like to go upstairs and see them?" He nodded and took her outstretched hand.  
  
In the infirmary four women and a young man were bustling between beds trying to treat every patient. Emily looked around, trying to find her mother or father or brother. Praying she hadn't suddenly been orphaned in a matter of four hours.  
  
"Emily," she heard a cry, looking about ten feet away she saw her mother standing there.  
  
"Momma!" She cried running and burying her face into her mother's waist.  
  
"I was so scared," the girl cried.  
  
"I know you were baby, I know. I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Where are they?" Leanne took a deep breath and then knelt down in front of her daughter.  
  
"It's not good baby girl, but the truth is anyone who made it out of this alive just barely made it."  
  
"How bad is it?" She asked.  
  
"Come," a few moments later they were standing beside Harry and Severus' beds.  
  
Harry's head and chest were completely wrapped tightly as well as his left knee and right wrist and arm. What wasn't covered by white bandages was bruised. Under the bandages on his head was a blood spot, that Emily knew was his scar. Harry's normal pallor was worse than usual, his skin almost matching the color or the sheets he lay upon. She watched for a moment, as though making sure her little brother was truly breathing. She could see the faint rise and fall of his chest.  
  
"Your brother nearly died," she whispered. Emily hadn't doubted that, from the looks of him that was obvious. Looking over at her father he looked just as bad. His head, and chest were also bandage. His left hand was swollen and scratched, while his Dark Mark seemed to have disappeared. He had bruises everywhere; his left eye was black as well. He too seemed to match the color of his sheets.  
  
"Will they be all right?" Emily asked.  
  
"As of the moment yes," a voice behind her said. Emily turned to look into the dark hazel eyes of a young man, with brown hair, he looked no more than thirty. Emily smiled slightly, he was handsome. He stuck out his hand and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm Dr. Caden Moore. My wife and I will be replacing Madame Pomfrey. I used to know your father. He's a lucky man to have a beautiful daughter such as you. Although I must admit it's been quite sometime since I've seen you or your brother, I though you were dead." She blushed.  
  
"Caden was a year behind us in Hogwarts, as was his wife. They're very good wizards, and trustworthy. They were the ones to delivered you." Leanne whispered into her daughter's ear.  
  
"Hi," Emily whispered.  
  
"Hard to believe they've grown so quickly," Caden said.  
  
"Yes," Leanne said.  
  
"Don't you worry Emily, we'll take care of them, you just be with them," with that and a soft smile Caden walked over to another bed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore, sighed as he sat in his office surrounded by yelling. He stood up forcefully.  
  
"SILECNE!" He yelled. He looked at them all, his staff and friends, some of the members of the Phoenix and several Aurors. Rubbing his forehead Albus sighed. Just then the person in question walked in.  
  
"Arthur, good to see you," Albus said shaking his former student's hand.  
  
"Dumbledore, good to see you again, even under such, dire circumstances."  
  
"Yes, well such as it is, it's time to choose another head of the Ministry, however you will be forced to possibly start over. Many who were loyal to Fudge." Arthur nodded.  
  
"I am aware of this."  
  
"Good, there is more however to discuss, such as releasing Sirius Black from his sentence at Azkaban, and the Dementors. They are not pleased by what has been happening, and I fear they may even attempt to break those left out of the Prison and begin the war again."  
  
"We must kill them," Moody said, while he wasn't fond of killing he wanted nothing more than to see this followers dead.  
  
"Alastor," Dumbledore warned.  
  
"Sorry, but the truth is if those people live then there will always remain that chance of war again. I don't know about you, but I'm not willing to chance that."  
  
"While I agree with you Moody, now is not the right time or place to discuss this or decide it," Arthur said. Moody looked at him and smiled slightly. He was correct, and as Dumbledore saw this he knew Arthur would be a great head of the Ministry.  
  
"How is young 'Arry Dumbledore?" Arthur asked concerned for the boy. His wife was as well.  
  
"He's holding his own. I've arranged for the school to close for a couple weeks, seeing as no one will really be up to doing much right now. It's been a scary couple of days," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Albus, what of Snape, and Lupin. Are they going to continue to teach, and what of Madam Pomfrey's position?" An Auror asked.  
  
"Snape will continue his job as soon as he is well again, whenever that might be. Lupin will remain our Dark Arts Teacher for next year unless, well at the moment for next year he will be teaching here, and I'm signing him on as a teacher here permanently if he wants the job. My daughters will remain here as well. As for Madam Pomfrey's position, my former students Caden and Caitlyn Moore will be replacing her. They are actual wizard doctors and were thrilled to be given the job," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Dumbledore, sir, may I ask, who threw the curse?" Arthur asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Severus, Sirius, Remus and I did. We were all aiming in different places, and we got lucky." Albus said.  
  
A/N:Please review, and for those who would like to give their opinion, let me know if you'd like to see the Metatron (Dogma) and Jamie (Truly Madly Deeply) in the next story. 


	20. Avada Kedavra

WE GOT A SNOW DAY!!!!! YAY!!! Okay, so I'm way ahead in writing, gotta slow down some, otherwise I'll have nothing to do. Please enjoy.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Avada Kedavra  
  
As the students filed in a week later and sat down at their usual tables the atmosphere was unusually subdued, much like it had been a year ago after Diggory's death. The students didn't miss a thing. As they looked up at the teachers table many people were missing. Including Dumbledore's two daughter, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore even seemed more quiet than usual. Instead of having to silence the crowd of children he simply stood and looked around. The past several days had rushed by in a blur, with classes cancelled it left little to do for the students. Gryffindor's seemed exceptionally subdued.  
  
"Students, I thank you for you patience, this past week has been a very hard one on my staff and friends. As well on you. We have contacted all your parents, and tomorrow morning you all need to be packed and ready to leave. You will be going home for two weeks vacation. I understand that not many of you know exactly what to feel, say or do. Many of you don't even know exactly what happened, so allow me to tell you the bare details. To begin with the war is over, as Professor McGonagall may have told you earlier. However it was at a great cost. We lost a few teachers that will need replacing, we also have some injured teachers. Which is why you will not see Professor Lupin or Professor Snape up here. Lord Voldemort is to be dead, and the remains of his followers are now being held in Azkaban. However due to several turn of events we have been left short a head of the Ministry of Magic, the position will soon be filled, by a deserving man. Many things will change, some of your parents may not like it, but it's a good thing to happen. I want you all to understand why Harry Potter is not among us tonight." There was silence, Dumbledore looked over at the Gryffindors, who looked down and sad.  
  
"While fighting Voldemort, Harry was caught in the middle of a fire, he was trying to save his father and his god-father. Several of us trying to save him called out the killing curse to dispatch of Voldemort, it seems he did the same. To say the least Harry was caught in the cross fire. He is not dead, he is however severally injured and it's touch and go. I ask that when you all return in two weeks you do not discuss anything of this past week with him, as he might not react very well."  
  
"One last thing, the finals for the year will be cancelled. Seeing as you will not have much to study for." He said, just then McGonagall slowly walked in, she whispered something in Dumbledore's ear. He looked down and nodded.  
  
"Students, please finish your dinner and go straight to your houses, I will see you all in the morning." Dumbledore headed out of the Great Hall with McGonagall.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore looked at his two daughters and sighed, both were fast asleep, Leanne sleeping beside her husband, an arm wrapped around him.  
  
"Caden, I'm sorry I haven't been here sooner, how are they?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Lupin can leave tomorrow, he wasn't too serious. Severus, he's in a coma Dumbledore, I can't guarantee when or if he will ever wake up, the same goes for Harry."  
  
"Thank you Caden, How are my daughters?"  
  
"They need rest Albus; take it from a man whose wife has had three miscarriages before our two children. The more stress, the worse they become or they're children.  
  
"I will speak with them." Just then Caitlyn came in; she was a beautiful young woman with brown blond hair and gray eyes. She was ushering Hermione, Ginny, and Ron in.  
  
"They wanted to see Harry, I couldn't say no, they'll be leaving tomorrow," Caden smiled and nodded. The three walked over to Harry's bed and looked at him.  
  
"He looks horrible," Ginny whispered.  
  
"He's in a coma guys, do you know what that is?" Caden asked. Hermione nodded and Ron looked at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, sorta, doesn't that mean his brain isn't working?"  
  
"No, that's brain dead, this basically means he has liquid around the brain causing swelling."  
  
"Will he die?" Hermione asked, tears in her beautiful eyes.  
  
"It's too early to know. Give it time."  
  
"In two weeks will you know?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Hopefully by then he'll be awake."  
  
"Can we write you over the next couple weeks and ask how he is?" Caden smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"Come children, it's time for bed," McGonagall said softly, and she led the children out of Infirmary and towards their dormitories. Ron turned to her just before heading upstairs.  
  
"If and when Harry wakes up could you tell him thanks," Ron asked.  
  
"Of course, may I ask why?"  
  
"If it wasn't for him defeating that monster my dad wouldn't be getting a promotion, one he deserves and Harry knows it." McGonagall felt her eyes water.  
  
"I will tell him, Ron," she whispered. He nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hagrid stood watching the children board the train, he smiled as Ron and Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Take care o' your selves. I'll see ya in two weeks," he said. They gave him a hug, both crying somewhat. Suddenly the looked up to see Professor Lupin walking over to them, leaning heavily on a cane.  
  
"Now now, don't be cryin' it'll be a'right." Hagrid said. They nodded and moved over to Lupin.  
  
"Thanks," Ron whispered as he shook his Professor's hand. He smiled and gave Hermione a hug.  
  
"I'll see you in my class in two weeks," he said softly, and then shoved them off slightly towards the train. They boarded the train and waved to Hagrid. He waved in return and then slowly helped Lupin head back up to the castle.  
  
"How is Professor Snape coming?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Dumbledore is with them right now, I think he's doing a little better, Leanne and Emily are sleeping in his chambers right now. Roxy is waiting for me, we need to talk to Draco, it's very obvious he is having trouble dealing with this."  
  
"No child really 'ates their parents, I don' believe that."  
  
"Neither do I Hagrid, neither do I," Lupin said.  
  
"Supposin' that they don' wake up, what's gonna 'appen then?"  
  
"I don't know, I imagine that Roxy and I will go live with them in the Manor, but don't think about that Hagrid, think about them getting better." Hagrid nodded his large head and together they headed up to the infirmary. 


	21. What A Honeymoon

A/N-I'm feeling really generous and good today, because A) we got another snow day and B) I'm going to a meeting tonight about the Theater school I want to go to, which means I might have made it in, and that's cool because only 13 out of 200 people will get chosen this year. Keep your fingers crossed on that one folks. Anyway, here are the next two chapters.  
  
Lovestruck-I'm glad you need more, hehe that makes this author feel real good about her self. Where here is more, and thanks for your wonderful reviews, every last one of them! People like you make me feel really good.  
  
Lei Dumbledore-::Breaks into tears and starts sobbing on Snape's cloak:: Sorry guys, you all just make me feel so woved! I'm mean and cruel, but that's not happening in this story, perhaps the next one.oops no give a ways. There are two more chapters after the 22nd chapter, and then I will be posting A Memorable Summer, which I will probably start on either Sunday or Monday, since I'm busy most of this weekend.  
  
Lady Lightning-I hope you get a snow day, my grandfather says we probably won't be going to school all week, and I had to laugh because one of my teachers said it would take a blizzard to get Columbus Public Schools to close, well what can I say. I hope you guys get one too, they are nice at times. Thanks for your wonderful reviews!  
  
Calani-Thanks for your steady reviews, it's always nice to know what people think about my story, or what anyone thinks about anyone else's stories.  
  
Wormtail's worst enemy-I'm well aware that you reviewed, the only problem was many of the reviews at the time had xing@fanfiction.net and I couldn't tell whose was whose, I did eventually figure it out, and so I will tell you now thank you for your wonderful reviews and I loved them all. You make an author feel needed, and maybe a little worried too, hehe jk. Thanks again!  
  
Okay, on to the story! Please continue to review! Thanks love ya all! ~Steph~   
Chapter Twenty-One--What a Honeymoon  
  
Caden sighed as the night sky had once again settled on the school. It had been a week since the students had gone home, and two since Voldemort's defeat. Harry and Severus were showing no signs of ever waking, mean while Leanne was falling into a depression, which was bad for her and her baby. She had just gotten married only five days or so before this had happened, they were to be on a Honeymoon this week.  
  
Walking over to Severus he looked at him and sighed, no potion or spell in the world could bring a person out of a coma. He looked over at Harry, although he knew a coma was a way of healing the body, part of him couldn't help but wonder if maybe they were brain dead.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Two days later Leanne sat beside her husband's bed, gently running a hand through his thick black hair, singing a soft song to him and Harry. Emily was still asleep downstairs, they had given her a sleeping potion.  
  
"Lea, you need your rest," a soft voice said. Looking over she saw her father walking towards her.  
  
"Daddy," she whispered.  
  
"I know you're worried, but your child can't take this stress."  
  
"I can't sleep, every time I close my eyes I see one of them, or both dying."  
  
"Honey, your doing the best you can, but you need sleep too."  
  
"I know daddy, a few more hours, please I'll go to sleep soon," she whispered. Unable to say no, Dumbledore simply nodded and walked out. He was met by McGonagall's stern glare.  
  
"You trying telling your baby no," he said and walked away as she shook her head with a laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Severus, I know you're in there, all I need is a sign, something. Wake up." She whispered. She shook her head and slowly began to sing again. A few minutes later she heard a moan, looking down she saw Severus' eyes slowly opening.  
  
"CADEN!" She yelled and leaned over her beloved husband.  
  
"What! What's wrong?" He asked coming in. He saw Severus' eyes wide open and smiled.  
  
"Bout damn time," he said lightly. Severus tried to smile, it didn't reach his eyes though.  
  
"You had us scared to death," Leanne said. Severus groaned again.  
  
"Relax buddy, do you know where you are?" He looked around.  
  
"Hog.warts," he whispered dryly.  
  
"Good, how about who this is?"  
  
"wife," he said.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Sev," he said.  
  
"Your children?"  
  
"Emmie and Harry," he whispered. Caden nodded and slowly began to check his pupils and nodded again.  
  
"You're going to be just fine. Severus, your ankle was sprained, now I would have fixed it, but I think it's better if it heals without magic, due to your still slightly unstable condition. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Severus hadn't realized how hungry he was. He nodded slowly.  
  
"All right, you sit tight and I'll be back in a few minutes. Leanne will stay with you, I'm sure." She nodded and he smiled leaving.  
  
"How do you feel?" She asked gently as she ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Crap," he whispered.  
  
"To be expected, do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Voldemort. dead?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, your son did a great job."  
  
"Son.. Harry?" He asked.  
  
"He's still in a coma," she whispered, leaning back to he could get a glimpse of his youngest child.  
  
"Alive?"  
  
"Yes, he's hanging in there Severus."  
  
"Dumbledore?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Alive and tired."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Taking this harder than we thought, his parents were killed." Severus sighed.  
  
"I figured," he said. He slowly began to sit up and gasped.  
  
"Whoa honey, you've got a bunch of broken bones, I wouldn't try sitting up for a little while."  
  
"What day is it?" He asked.  
  
"March 8th," he looked at her and frowned.  
  
"Our Honeymoon would have started last night."  
  
"Yeah, it's okay baby."  
  
"I'm sorry honey."  
  
"You're alive, that's all that matters, you and our son."  
  
"Love ya," he whispered, his eyes slowly drifting closed again.  
  
"Love you too honey."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Severus sat up a little later in the day, his color was coming back, and he was getting slowly better.  
  
"Severus," Lupin said as he walked into the infirmary, Dumbledore right behind him.  
  
"Albus, where are all the students?" He asked. Leanne had been sent, by him, to bed about an hour ago, now he was alone.  
  
"We sent them home a week ago, they'll be returning in a week." Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Sirius, he saved me, didn't he?" Lupin nodded.  
  
"I don't know why, I think he was trying to make it up to you, I don't even know how he got out. Arthur Weasley is arguing his case as we speak. He should be free in the next few days."  
  
"That's good. do you think he'll." he stopped and looked back at Harry's still form.  
  
"I don't know what he'll want, but from your son's reactions when we found you, I don't think he's in any hurry to leave you."  
  
"I love him so much.how's Draco?" He suddenly asked worriedly.  
  
"He's sleeping, Caden gave him a sleeping potion a couple hours ago to help him sleep, he's more worried about you, but I think it bothered him to see his father dead."  
  
"I'd like to speak with him, when he wakes up," they nodded. Just then Caden came in and smiled.  
  
"Well you're looking better; I suspect you will be out of here in two days or so."  
  
"What about Harry?" Severus asked.  
  
"I don't know yet, if he wakes up I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus was reading the Potions book Harry and Emily had bought him for Christmas when a bedraggled Draco walked into the infirmary. Upon seeing his God-father awake he hurried over to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hey kiddo," Severus said pulling the boy into his arms.  
  
"I was scared," he whispered.  
  
"I know you were buddy, but I'm okay, Harry will be too."  
  
"I guess this will make my adoption final, huh?" Severus smiled.  
  
"Yeah kiddo I guess so."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Severus lay awake late that night, his wife and daughter fast asleep in a bed across the room. Hands behind his head, he tried to imagine life this summer with his two children, his wife and his baby.  
  
"Dad," a voice called catching his attention. Looking over at his bed he saw Harry slowly stirring. Moving so he could slowly get out of his bed, although weak he levered himself from the bed and over to his son's. Harry's eyes were slowly opening. Severus felt tears stinging at his eyes as his son looked up, recognition written all over his face.  
  
"Dad?" He asked again.  
  
"Oh thank god," Severus whispered as he pulled his son close. Harry leaned into his father's shoulder and slowly began to cry.  
  
"Dad, did we do it?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yes baby, yes we did it. I'm proud of you Harry," he whispered.  
  
"I love you dad," he cried.  
  
"I love you too wolfling." 


	22. Snuffles Returns

Chapter Twenty-Two-Snuffles Returns  
  
By the end of the week, just before the kids returned Harry and Snape were both up and around. Harry on crutches, while Snape was limping. They returned to their own quarters and school was soon to be underway again.  
  
Harry was in the Great Hall one day playing chess with Emily when Remus came in.  
  
"Harry, there's someone outside who wants to speak to you, Emily how about you and I go down and talk for awhile?" She nodded and watched her brother leave the school.  
  
Harry was surprised to see Sirius Black sitting just outside the school entrance.  
  
"What are you doing here?" His voice wasn't angry, but unsure.  
  
"I'm here to talk to you. My charges have been dropped, Arthur helped me. I'm free now. I know your probably don't want to live with me after all of what I put you through, but, well I just wanted to make sure you were all right."  
  
"Thanks for that," Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry, um, I realize that technically I'm not your God-father any longer but."  
  
"What are you talking about, just because Severus is my dad doesn't mean you aren't my god-father. I saw you save my father."  
  
"You saw that huh," Sirius whispered.  
  
"Can I ask why you did that, after you tried to um."  
  
"Harry, I was angry, I was sure that he had to be lying to you. I couldn't let that happen. I'm sorry for what I did. Harry I saved your father because, truth is I saw the way you acted around him, I could tell he loved you. I couldn't let you lose him. You don't belong with me, you belong with him, where you will always be looked after and loved. I can't give you wait Snape can. I can't give you a warm home, a mother, or a sister. I do love you Harry, and that's why I want you to live with your father."  
  
"You're not angry?"  
  
"No, Harry the truth is, that I need to get over this stupid bull that I went through when we were kids. It's time to grow up, and it is and would be in your very best interest to remain in Leanne and Severus' care. I wouldn't have to worry about you being safe."  
  
"Will I ever talk to you again?"  
  
"If your father allows it, I'll visit, and you can visit me anytime you want. Harry I'm not leaving, I'm just ensuring you're safe. That's all that's important to me."  
  
"Why did you hate Severus?" Harry asked. Sirius sighed and stood up, Harry followed as they slowly began to walk around the lake.  
  
"I guess a lot of it really had to do with your mom, both past and present. Truth is I didn't feel Severus was worthy of them. It wasn't that he was a bad person or even a mean person. Everyone has their moments I suppose, but it was as though your father dated Lily to spite me, and honestly I thought he had. I really did. Sometimes I thought maybe it had something to do with being in different houses. There were times when both James and Remus would get angry at me for telling them how wrong I was. Even Lily and Lea tried to get it across to me that he was a good guy. But no matter what I did I couldn't get past what we had said or done."  
  
"Do you trust him now?"  
  
"Harry, I may never truly trust Severus, but I'm willing to let go of the past."  
  
"For me?" Harry asked.  
  
"For you, and that sister of yours. Truth is I made a real bad first impression on her, and I'm not proud of that. I'm not proud of hurting you, or your mother for that matter. I can't take back what I did, but I can sure try to make up for it."  
  
"Would you be willing to stick around for the rest of the school year, maybe even try to get a job here? Dumbledore is low couple teachers now, and since your name has been cleared, well you know, I've heard Lupin say how good you were at some subjects. Please Sirius," he said slightly.  
  
"You want me around? After what I did to you?"  
  
"And for me, Sirius." Sirius looked at his god-son and sighed.  
  
"All right, I'll stick around for you, but Harry, I'm not guaranteeing any job, your grandfather wasn't exactly pleased last time he saw me, and on top of that it would be far too much like being in school again."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry slowly walked into the Great Hall the next evening and blushed when everyone began to clap for him. He glanced around and saw all four houses had banners up. He slowly made his way over to his table and sat down, receiving pats on the back, smiles, and even hugs. Emily smiled at him, he shrugged and looked up at Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Welcome back everyone, I hope you have all returned with a better knowing of what happened three weeks ago and are ready to finish this year off. As you can plainly see Harry is awake and doing well it seems. I am however sad to say that we lost several teachers over the course of time. However, many of those teachers were able to be replaced, although not in our hearts. Charms will be cancelled until the start of next year, as Mr. Flitwick was forced to return to his family. We also have word that Mr. Lupin will be remaining here with us. Now for the feast, and a grand feast it shall be! For the Dark Lord is defeated and we shall win." He said. Everyone raised their glasses into the air and smiled. 


	23. The Final Decision

A/N:Boy we are demanding aren't we.hehe, jk. Okay here's the deal, remember how I was telling you there was a part in this story where Sirius fans would cheer and Severus fans would glare at Sirius, here it comes. Get ready. It's about to get interesting. Thanks for the reviews. The first chapter of the first story should be up probably Monday.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three--The Final Decision  
  
Sirius, Lupin and Severus sat quietly in Dumbledore's office, none of them really feeling comfortable. Sirius was not yet on good terms with his enemy, and Lupin didn't like being stuck in the middle literally.  
  
"I'm sorry to take you away from your families at the moment, I realize the end of the year is upon us, and you are all busy trying to get ready for where you will be staying this summer. Severus, it's good to hear that you will be returning to the mansion, I'm sure Harry and Emily will love it there. Remus, I'm pleased to hear you are also returning to the Manor, I know you haven't seen that place since you were a small child, and it will be hard of course. Now, due to the fact that Professor Flitwick had to leave, I now have a spot open, Charms. Lupin, I know you truly fancy charms and you would rather be doing that, is this correct?" Lupin shrugged, he loved charms. He and Lily had always been the best in that class.  
  
"Starting next year I would like you to begin teaching Charms, I know you will make it fun and exciting for the students. Severus," Dumbledore looked at his son-in-law, hating himself for what he was about to do. He could see in Severus' eyes' that he wanted nothing more than the chance to take over the Dark Arts, so he could finally show that he was good at something.  
  
"Severus, I need you to remain in Potions," he said. Severus' eyes grew wide, and slightly annoyed.  
  
"Who is taking over DADA?" Sirius asked, slightly hesitant.  
  
"You are," If Severus' eyes could have grown any wider they did. He stood up in a fury, knocking his chair backwards.  
  
"NO!" Severus yelled. Dumbledore raised his hand.  
  
"Severus, you were always good at Potions, and Sirius always topped you at." Severus didn't let him finish.  
  
"Everything!" Severus yelled with that he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him in anger. He shoved past several students through the halls, including his own son.  
  
"Get out of my way Potter!" He spat and hurried past him up the stairs, to the tower, where he had once claimed it at his 'thinking spot'. He was furious, as furious as he could ever be. It hadn't even dawned at him that he had called his son Potter, and that he had slammed out of his mentor's office. All he kept registering was that Sirius Black had once again beaten him to something, at something, and hadn't even been around practicing magic in nearly fourteen years. Barging into his 'thinking spot' he placed himself in the crook of the window, much like he had all those years back.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry turned as his father rushed past him in an angry tone. He hadn't heard his father call him Potter in months, and suddenly the tone was all to familiar. Finding it somewhat disturbing he quickly hurried towards Dumbledore's office, he murmured the password and headed upstairs, where his God-father, and Uncle Remus sat, as well as the Headmaster.  
  
"Dad just rushed by, he called me Potter. He looked pissed all to hell, what's going on?" He asked. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"One of us should go talk to him," Remus said.  
  
"No, give him time to cool off, Severus won't speak when angry, not unless it's in violent ways. Give him time, and then I shall go speak to my way ward son-in-law. Harry, perhaps you should have a seat." Dumbledore said. Harry sat down and listened to the entire story, he could feel himself growing a little annoyed as well. When he had asked his God-father to come back and stay he didn't mean to come take over a position his father had always wanted.  
  
"No wonder he was angry," Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry, your father has always been a wonderful Potions Master," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Grandfather, no offense sir, but my father has wanted that job since before I came here. While I love both Sirius and my dad, don't you think it would have been fairer to give it to someone with more experience?" He asked. Sirius didn't react.  
  
"Harry, can you find anyone who has had more experience with the Dark Arts than someone who was placed wrongly in Azkaban?" Harry sighed, he could see his grandfather's point. Azkaban was a horrible place, and Sirius had no only survived it, but was stronger because of it.  
  
"I suppose you're right, but well, what about dad?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Harry I will not change my mind on this, and come next year I plan on having all my teachers where they belong, including your father."  
  
"I hope you're right Grandfather," Harry said as he too got up and left, only slower than his father.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore slowly walked up to the tower and smiled, oh the time he had caught the young rebel Slytherin sitting up in the moon lit room, starring out at the star filled sky, wishing he could be anyone but Severus Salazar Snape. As He quietly opened the door and gazed on the younger man he smiled. Severus was sitting on the window, a foot up on the level he sat, another on the floor as he gazed out the window.  
  
"There was a time you and I could talk about anything," Dumbledore said. He was pleased to see just like old times, that Severus didn't jump, respond or move.  
  
"There was a time when I wasn't feeling betrayed." Severus whispered.  
  
"Betrayed, surely you know me better than that my child. Severus, you and I go back to your birth. Severus speak to me," Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"I don't know if I can," he said, still not facing his friend, and mentor. Dumbledore observed his face in the moonlight, the anger was gone, and Dumbledore did indeed see some hurt feelings and maybe even a trace of tears.  
  
"Severus, if I had thought for a second that you were the perfect man for the job, it would have been yours. While I feel you have an in depth concept for DADA, the truth is I don't think you would have been half as good as Sirius might be."  
  
"That's the problem, Sirius beats me at everything. Part of me is so terrified my son will decide to live with him," he whispered.  
  
"Is that why you were so angry? Severus, Harry does love you. There was a time when he didn't like you, but I don't think there was ever really hate there, and if there was. It's gone now. He made his choice. He made that choice months ago. He wants to be with his family, his sister, his father and his new mother. He wants to get to know his family. Harry hasn't lived in a good home life for a long time, and he knows deep inside that only you can offer that now. Not Sirius, not Lupin, Not the Dursleys, only you. You're willing to give him something no one else can, a family. A chance." Severus said nothing.  
  
"Yes, you were with the Dark Lord for awhile, and you are an ex-Death Eater, but Sirius battled Dementors everyday of his life for thirteen years, and Severus; in my book that beats you. He should have died in there, but he didn't, he survived, with a vaster knowledge of pain, suffering and fear than most people know. Severus, I know right now that seems dumb, since you've seen a lot of pain and suffering too, but please believe me when I tell you that I picked the best man for the job," still Severus was quiet. Dumbledore sighed, he hoped he hadn't lost his link to the man in front of him. He could remember millions of times sitting with the boy to his left, looking worried about something, as they spoke in this small room.  
  
"Plenty of memories in this room," Albus spoke. Severus shrugged.  
  
"You can't ignore me forever Severus. I love you son, don't ever forget that," Dumbledore said. He walked over and looked at the boy he considered his son, that had just now finally become his son.  
  
"I do love you," Dumbledore spoke again and then left. Severus looked out at the moon.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Of course he's angry, Sirius, he thinks you're going to steal everything he has. I don't blame him!" Remus yelled.  
  
"What do you want me to do, leave forever? Merlin, Lupin, the man is acting like a five year old."  
  
"Sirius put your self in his shoes. He just gained a son, a daughter, a wife and soon he will have a newborn child. Severus wanted a family all his life, he wanted to do what his parents never did for him. He wanted a boy, to treat with love, to be placed in the Gryffindor. So when Harry comes along and can finally be told the truth, the boy accepts it. He doesn't get angry, he takes it in, and decides that having Snape for a father is better than living with the Dursley's. Then suddenly he realizes he has a sister too, he has a family. Something the boy always wanted. Severus doesn't know how to interpret this, but he knows it's a good thing and that he has to take it for all it's worth. He finally has his family, his lover. Suddenly the person, who he never really liked, but didn't loathe comes barging into his life again. Severus didn't ask to be in the Slytherin, he didn't ask to have a screwed up childhood. So when you came along suddenly, when everything seems perfect he's terrified. Horrified that you might rip his newly found baby boy from his arms, before he even gets a chance to be a father."  
  
"Harry asked me back."  
  
"Yes, Harry did. Because Harry is sick and tired of being torn. Between good and evil, between fear and love, between fame and shame. He's sick and tired of being the hero. He's tired of getting something good and losing it. He's been let down so many times, and it hurts him every second. So he finds you saved his father, as though you were making it up to him, and he wants you to know he's thankful for it. You're free now, and Harry wants you in his life as much as he wants his father. Can you blame the boy Sirius? The kid finally has a chance at a real childhood, maybe a short one, but he can have one. He finally can have his family. Of course he invited you back, he wants you to share this happy moment with him. Instead you did rip it away. Not intentionally, but the pain is still there, because suddenly Harry realizes his father is in pain, and Harry won't stand for that."  
  
"So do you want me to give Snape the damn job!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"NO! I want you to realize that Harry isn't your claim. Yes technically speaking you are the boy's god-father, but who appointed you his god-father. James and Lily. Severus had no choice in it, he feels like that's just one more thing to add to something you get and he doesn't. You always got the grades, the girls, and his son. Now you have his job, and he is afraid you will take his son back. Harry isn't a possession, but a boy and he loves you both so very much. He's torn between wanting to honor James and his mother, and wanting to love his new father and mother."  
  
"So I guess asking Harry to spend the summer with me is out of the question," Sirius said. Remus looked at him.  
  
"Probably."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in the common room in the Gryffindor house, reading a book, his mind really not on the book as it was more on his father. Hermione was also reading in front of the fire in another seat when she glanced over at her best friend and giggled. Harry looked up at this, snapped out of his trance.  
  
"What?" He scowled. She smiled again.  
  
"Nothing, except well your reading your book upside down," she said. Harry looked at the book and blushed, turning it around he looked at it then closed it.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked.  
  
"Eight."  
  
"I'm going downstairs to see dad. Hermione, you smiled a second time when I scowled why?"  
  
"Oh no reason, you just really looked like your father," she said. He smiled.  
  
"I love him 'Mione."  
  
"I know you do Harry, I never doubted it, from the moment you told us."  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you later," she nodded and watched her friend leave; shaking her head she sighed and looked down at his book. "How to Be a Master at Potions." She smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry hurried down stairs to the dungeons, he saw his mother sitting in front of the fire, reading a book on how to care for babies, it was a muggle book.  
  
"Mum?" He called. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"He's not here Harry, in fact he's probably upstairs in the tower. That seems to be his favorite hide away."  
  
"Can I go see him?"  
  
"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow morning handsome," she said. He nodded, before walking out the door he walked towards her and pecked her cheek.  
  
"I love you mum," he said. Then hurried out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry slowly stepped into the dark room, the sun had set hours ago, and yet here sat his father in a window starring out into the moonlit grounds of Hogwarts School.  
  
"Dad?" he called slightly.  
  
"What," the cold voice said.  
  
"You can relax, I'm not here to get yelled at. Dad, I just really wanted you to know something." Harry said walking over to his father. Reaching out he grabbed his father's face between his left hand and thumb and pulled it around gently to look into his father's eyes.  
  
"Believe me when I tell you this. I love you. I love you for telling me the truth, I love you for telling me for loving me, and I love you for everything you are now. You've changed lately, and I love you for that. You never stopped protecting me even during my first years of school; believe it or not, now that I look back you were only trying to protect me. You used to threaten to expel my ass so I could go home where I might be safer, you had no clue I was in more danger at home than I was at school," Severus felt tears clouding his vision. How had his son come to know him so quickly?  
  
"I don't want to lose you," Severus whispered.  
  
"You won't. I've made my final decision dad. My final choice. I'm going to remain with you, until I'm on my own. I'm staying with my family, because right now I need a family more than anything. Sirius can't give me the family you can. I love Sirius, yes, but not like I love you. Not like a son loves a father. Like a boy who loves a mentor, or a nephew loves an uncle." Severus nodded and reached down, grabbed his son into a hug.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I know dad," he whispered. 


	24. EpilogueGoing Home

Chapter Twenty Four-Epilogue-Going Home  
  
Harry sighed as he and his friends walked into the Great Hall and sat down. The hall was decorated in Gryffindor colors. The hall was full of talk and laughter, the teachers all sat at their table up at the front.  
  
"Another, year gone," Dumbledore began, "another year of tears, laughter, and pain. A year of important moments and not so important moment. The year was a good one, and maybe even helpful. There will of course be changes over the next several moments, and when you return things might not be the same, but I promise you that when you do return you school will feel safe again. I of course wish all of you the best summer you can have, and ask that you remain safe. As the year comes to an end, I'm also told it's time to give the house cup once again. The Points now stand Hufflepuff 395, Ravenclaw 412, Slytherin 468 and the winner Gryffindor with 471 points. The tables all clapped, except for a few at the Slytherin table.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Emily and Sirius all stood on the train platform in Hogsmeade train platform. Harry and Emily stood hand in hand as they prepared to say goodbye.  
  
Harry's glasses were gone, they had been replaced by thin contacts, and he now looked more like Severus and Lily. Meanwhile Emily was looking more like Lily had.  
  
Sirius sighed, while he hated the fact that Severus was his God-son's father, he also hated the fact that Severus would be caring for the boy. Sirius leaned forward and ruffled the boy's long jet black hair. He forced a small smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry sighed, for the first time since he had arrived at Hogwarts, he wasn't dreading going home. He knew he would be safe. Harry felt loved.  
  
"I love you kid," Sirius said in a thick voice. He would be going back to the states for awhile, then return at some point. Glancing past Harry's head he spotted Severus who wasn't standing far away.  
  
"I love you too," Harry felt Sirius squeeze him.  
  
"If he lays a hand on you, in anyway, just owl me, I'll be there." Harry smiled and looked over his shoulder to his father, who nodded, but said and did nothing more.  
  
"He's a good guy, Sirius. I know you're angry at him, but he'll never hurt me. Please feel free to visit. I'd like to spend some real time with you."  
  
"Sure thing kiddo. Take care of yourself Harry," Sirius released his God-son and looked at Emily. She didn't truly trust the man, like she did her father and Remus.  
  
"I know we just met and all, and my first impression wasn't great, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends," Emily, although hesitant, smiled softly.  
  
"I'd like that," she said. He nodded and shook her hand. With a nod he boarded the train. Harry watched him, and then turned towards his friends. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, as well as Hermione.  
  
"Maybe your dad will let you come to my house Harry," Hermione said. He pulled away and smiled, dawning her soft cheek with a kiss he smiled at her.  
  
"We'll see if I can't pull something off. Ginny, be good," Harry said, kissing her forehead. She nodded. Hermione moved over to her newly found best friend and smiled, as did Ginny.  
  
"Take care of him, and yourself. I love ya," Hermione said hugging her new friend.  
  
"I'm so glad I met you," Emily said hugging Hermione.  
  
"Me too, it was so lonely being the only girl," she whispered. Pulling away and wiping a tear away Hermione turned back and headed into the compartment of the train. Ginny smiled and also hugged Ginny.  
  
"You're the best big sister," she said and then boarded the train as well. Ron looked at them.  
  
"I'm glad you found your home Harry. Even if it is with that 'greasy git', you deserve the best, both of you do. I'll owl you," Ron said. Harry nodded and smiled at his best friend.  
  
"Your dad has a new job now, so, maybe we can spend a little of his newly earned cash sometime," Harry said. Ron smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'd like that. Dad says if I did good on my O.W.L.S, he might teach me how to drive." Harry chuckled.  
  
"If your dad is smart he won't let you drive. I'll see you around Ron," the red head nodded and smiled, he looked at Emily and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Take care of your brother. You're an awesome addition to our group," with that Ron stepped onto the train, turning around he waved out the door. Harry and Emily smiled and waved. They waited until the train was out of sight.  
  
Emily wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulders and looked at him. He looked back at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm glad you're my brother."  
  
"I'm glad you're my sister." Just then they felt a hand on their shoulders, turning around they saw their dad smiling.  
  
"I'm glad you're my kids. Ready to go home?" They both nodded.  
  
Yes Harry was finally safe, happy and accepted for who he was... but his summer is a different story. 


End file.
